The Raven
by SceneBitch
Summary: You know the team, you know Spencer Reid. But, what about the dancing beauty from his past that waltzes back into his life? Read the story and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Normalcy is Accepted

_Hey, guys! So, this isn't my first fan fiction. I had another account, but, removed it, and my stories. I didn't like them. So, I wanted to write this, because, I can't find any fics about Spencer without them being slashes? So, I wrote one with a very new girl. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! And, also, I was kind of thinking of getting a beta, but, I haven't really decided yet. I will, if you all like it, that is, try to update at least once a week, and as often as possible. I try to write longer chapters and I like to avoid grammar errors. I like to make my stories as good as possible. So, enjoy! _

Chapter 1: Normalcy is Accepted

It was a normal Autumn day in West Virginia. Spencer Reid pushed open the door to the BAU office. A sense of warmth and familiarity washed over him as he entered the same, tired building. His coffee was still warm in left hand, his right was in his pocket, holding onto his phone and car keys. His eyes quickly ran over the entrance lobby of the building. It had become habit.

"Hey, Spenc!" He heard the familiar female's voice from behind him. He turned and smiled at the blonde. Jennifer stood in four inch stiletto heels while seeming extremely intrigued with her phone.

"Hello. You're running early this morning." Seeing her this early in the day surprised him. She was usually the last one on the team to arrive.

"Will said that he would handle getting Henry ready and too the baby sitters this morning. I figured I should be here pretty early anyways. Hotch said it was extremely important." Spencer nodded at JJ. He pressed the up button on the elevator. "So, any plans for the vacation time Hotch is forcing us into?" Spencer hadn't really thought about it. He would most likely do what he did on the rest of his vacations; visit his mother in Las Vegas for a couple days then fly back and sleep the rest of the time.

"No. Not really. Probably going to fly out to see my mother. That's about it. What about you?" The elevator dinged and the small framed blonde smiled.

"Well, of course, the trip with everyone else. And, other than that, me and Will are taking Henry up to see mom and dad on the farm. It's going to be so much fun. He's going to learn how to ride horses and…." JJ trailed on. But, Spencer's attention was elsewhere. The elevator door opened and two people brushed by him to the elevator. One was a medium height, heavy set man with dark blonde hair that was highlighted with streaks of silver. His face was sagging and he had faded blue eyes. He had a large build and was giant compared to his companion. Next to him, was a very small framed girl. She was pale. Nearly as white as the walls. She had long, dark, wavy brown hair that contrasted her skin tone. She wore a dark, low cut, blue shirt and light jeans, along with a pair of black and red Chuck Taylor's. She had a black messenger bag hanging on her shoulder. But, what really stuck out, were her eyes. They were a deep dark brown, they were large and doll-like. Also, familiar. She wore light, neutral makeup. He knew that girl. Who was she? Where did he know her from? He searched the files in his mind, but, he couldn't place her anywhere.

"Excuse me." The man said. He had a thick English accent, Spencer could tell just from the two words the man said. Spencer snapped to attention. "Can you tell me what floor I can find the BAU offices at, please?" JJ nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Follow us. That's where we're going. I'm Jennifer. Call me JJ. This is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the BAU." The man nodded and smiled. JJ pressed the 5 on the elevator button and it lit up blue. Spencer kept his eyes on the button. He could feel the beautiful girl's eyes on him.

"I'm here to see Aaron Hotchner." The mans voice was naturally loud, Spencer could tell the way it boomed. Maybe this is why Hotch called us all here. The elevator dinged one, two, three, four times. By the fifth, Spencer's hands where sweating because he was so nervous. The girl was staring him down, like he was her. Perhaps he look familiar to her as well, and she was trying to place him. The elevator door opened and Spencer was relieved to feel the cool air on his face. JJ and Spencer stepped out and the people followed them. Spencer pushed open the doors to the main BAU offices and saw Prentiss, Morgan, and Garcia sitting at the desks, talking about the up-coming time off. They stopped when the four people walked in the door.

"Mornin', sugars. How can we help you two?" Garcia smiled and stood up.

"I need to speak to your unit chief, if you don't mind. My name is Hank Rogers. This is Faith Raven." The old man spoke again. Spencer took in the name and searched again in his head, but, again came up empty. The girl continued to stare at him. He caught her eyes and they locked gazes for a second. She gently shook out her hair in her face. "Which, by the way, you wouldn't happen to have a gym here anywhere, would you?" He asked.

"Yes, actually, we do. Basement. Third door on the left. Nobody uses it. Reid, go with her, please. Watch her." Hotch's voice surprised Spencer. He was also shocked that he wanted him to go with her. Spencer quickly nodded his head and laid his bag on his desk. He nodded at the girl as a sign to follow him. She pulled her bag closer to her shoulder and looked at the man she was with. He nodded. Spencer opened the glass door for the girl, Faith, apparently.

"Hotchner." The old man said.

"Rogers." Hotch replied. "This way, please. Rossi. Come with me."

The girl quietly stepped out. Her small feet carried her swiftly down the hallway to the door marked "Stairs".

"You know, there's an elevator that leads down there, right?" Spencer said, wondering why she would prefer the steps.

"I know," She said, in a musical voice. "I want to take the stairs. I like to move. I can barely contain myself for an extended length of time. You can take the elevator though. I'll meet you down there." She smiled a brilliant smile. For once, Spencer Reid was hindered speechless. But, he quickly shook his head.

"No, Hotch told me that I had to stay with you. Why do you need to go to the gym anyways?" He asked as she quickly walked to the end of the hallway and took the handle of the door in her hand.

"I'm a performer. Hank's best, actually. I was supposed to go to the gym this morning for my daily exercises. But, I wasn't able too, I had to come here." She said, stepping through the door with Spencer right behind her.

"Why did you have to come here?" He knew he was being nosy, but, he couldn't help himself.

"Do you normally ask so many questions on the first date?" She asked, even though her back was too him, he could hear the smile in her voice. That one sentence struck him. He'd heard that before. He knew her, he was one step closer to finding out how.

"Where do I know you from?" He asked. She bounded down the last set of steps with him in tow.

"Still trying to figure it out. I'll find out soon enough, I guess. It'll just take me a minute." She pushed open the door and Spencer furrowed his forehead. She laughed as she looked back at his expression. The sound was light, and extremely attractive to Spencer. He'd heard that before.

"So, where do you perform?" He asked. She pushed open the door marked "Gym. FBI personnel only."

"All over the place. I'm part of the entertainment at Hank's casinos. Different place every week. Apparently, I'm a sight to see. You people really call this a gym? This is pathetic." She looked around the near empty room, looking at the lack of exercise equipment. Spencer laughed.

"I've never been down here before, no one has, actually." He looked at her dumb-founded face. "I know I know you. But, how? Its killing me." Her joking expression turned slightly serious for a moment.

"I'm not sure. It's bothering me too. I've met you before." She said. She hesitantly reached her fingertips to his face. She traced them across his slightly scruffy face. He was frozen from her gentle touch. His breath caught in his throat. She shook her head and walked into the room. "I'm going to change. I'll be right back." She walked forward towards the girls locker room and disappeared through the door. Spencer sat down on the bare chairs that sat in the far corner of the small, dimly lit rooms. He figured that they hadn't replaced the lights down there because people were rarely down in the basement, let alone the gym. The only souls that ever came down here were the lab analysts that ran the D.N.A tests.

The door squeaked open and there was a light thump as it closed back.

"Spencer?" Faith's light voice searched for him.

"Over here." He told her. She jumped and the bun on the top of her head waved back and forth. Spencer gasped when he took in her body. She wore a light blue sports bra over her actual bra, and a pair of tight, black short-shorts. She kept on her converse that she had on earlier. Her body was tight and perk. Her abdomen was pale but muscular. Her face went a crimson red as she realized what Spencer was looking at. She promptly ignored him and got a small black I-Pod out of her bag. She walked over to the large stereo that Spencer hadn't noticed, and connected a cord to the I-Pod and the stereo. She quickly scrolled through and picked a fast tempo-ed song. Spencer had never heard it before. But, he was too busy paying attention to Faith spinning and twirling and moving in step with the music, too listen to the lyrics. He kept his eyes on her for as long as he could remember. He watched her move, twist, dip, and incorporate ballet into hip-hop moves.

Five songs had passed when she finally stopped. She was panting, her chest heaved up and down. Her body was streaked with sweat. Spencer was hypnotized. She said his name, and waved her hand over his eyes. He jumped and shook his head. She smirked.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked as she pulled as black bottle out of her bag. "I think I know where I know you from now. It was Las Vegas. About two years ago. I was working as a bar tender out there. You and your team came for food and drinks before you left the next morning. They all left, but, you stayed behind. You wanted a few more dinks. You came to the bar, it was nearly empty. You got drunk off your ass." Spencer nodded. He knew what she was talking about. But, he could barely remember it. He got really drunk that night. He had went to see his mother earlier that day, and was depressed. That was were he saw her. They'd talked when he was there.

"Yeah. I remember that." He smiled and nodded. He finally figured it out.

"Oh, so, you remember what happened next, then?" He frowned and shook his head.

"The last thing I remember was sitting at the bar when a beautiful woman walked up to me. Then, I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache" She smiled at his confusedness.

"We talked all night. I fell hard. Then, you got drunk. Like, hammered. I ended up frisking you for keys and a hotel key. I drove you back to your hotel, while you were getting handsy, mind you, and you invited you too stay with you for a while. We watched old cartoons together, until you passed out while fondling my boob." She smiled then continued. "Not that I minded, then, the next morning, at six a.m. I left." She smiled sadly. "Best night of my life, actually. All because of you. You actually talked to me as more than just a piece of ass. And, you made me actually feel again. It had been so long since I felt like that." Spencer nodded.

"Sorry, about getting 'handsy'. I'm not really me when I'm drunk. Especially when a beautiful woman is involved." He grinned at her, and she blushed. "I wish I could remember it. I bet you made me feel the way you felt."

"It's alright. Like I said, its not like I minded. You behaved pretty well." She smiled. "So, can you dance?" Spencer laughed.

"Nothing like you. I can waltz, but, that's it." She grinned and grabbed his arm. She pulled him up.

"Good. I needed a partner." She let go and ran over too where her I-Pod was. She scrolled down again and clicked on a song. Then she ran over to Spencer. She grabbed his hand and placed it in hers. Then took the other, and placed it on her waist. Her skin was warm and soft. The music started and he began to lead her into a waltz.

"I'm not very good." He admitted sheepishly and looked down at their feet. She moved her hand from his shoulder and lifted his chin up so they could lock eyes.

"You're the best dance partner I've ever had, honestly. There is no one I would rather have dance with me." She smiled and he spun her around. She hummed the words of the song and gently laid her head on his chest. He smiled at the warmth.

"So, will you tell me what you're doing here now?" He asked quietly. She lifted her head up from his chest, a look of sadness on her face.

"Someone who doesn't like Hank threatened to kill me. That's it. Hank is overreacting. He called in a favor. Agent Hotchner told him that him and his team would watch me till it was all said and done with. Stupid, really. But, I'm glad I found you." She smiled up at him, and laid her head back on his chest. He smiled.

"It's not stupid. He cares about you, he doesn't want you to get hurt." He said.

"No, he cares about money. I still have to do shows while I'm here. And, where ever you all go. Like I said, money. That's all." She sounded angry. Spencer shrugged.

"I think he cares about you." He said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh well. So, me and you, dinner tonight, maybe?" She asked. He smiled so hard, his face hurt.

"I'd love that." He said.

"So, your place at eight?" She asked. "I just ride to your place, with you, right?" He was shocked, and heard the smile in her voice.

"I-if you want too." He stammered out.

"Okay. So, I put my luggage in your car and leave here with you. It's a date." She smiled and pressed into him more, taking in the warmth and inviting smell. She ached for more. But, she broke away. But, still held his hand in hers. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." She smiled, grabbed her bag, and ran for the dressing room. Once she was gone, Spencer let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his artfully-messy hair. The door creaked once more, and thumped closed. A flushed Faith lightly skipped to his side. "Ready?" She asked and grabbed her I-Pod. She threw it into the bag that was now back in place on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I wasn't the reason we were down here." He smiled. She linked her fingers through his. She wasn't afraid to show her affection. Spencer was surprised at the touch.

"What? Is this okay?" Her face fell slightly. But, Spencer quickly shook his head.

"Yes, yes, it's fine. It just surprised me, you know? I'm not used to this kind of interaction." Her smile came back at his reassurance. She squeezed his hand tighter and pulled him towards the door. She decided to take the elevator, since apparently he liked it better. Spencer's mind was reeling. He had a headache from all the thinking he'd done in the past hour. They got in the elevator and the door opened just as Hotch and Hank were walking towards it.

"My lovely Faith. Take care of yourself." He noticed Spencer and Faith's linked hands, and looked back at Hotch. "Well, it seems like the sleeping arrangements have already been decided." He laughed a booming laugh and Hotch joined in lightly. The man's face went serious again and he leaned in to make it look like he was hugging Faith. But, he lowly whispered in her ear, "Remember our deal, dear Faith. Like that." He snapped his fingers and there was a shiver down Faith's spine. Spencer was confused.

"Of course, Hank. Always." She said warmly, but, her face was expressionless and she look straight ahead into space. "Good bye. I trust you put my luggage-"

"In the conference room." Hotch interrupted. He smiled at Faith and looked down at the linked hands. "Don't worry, Hank. She's in good hand's." He nodded at the old, heavy man, who turned his back too them and stepped in the elevator.

"I'll be calling you tomorrow, Faith. I'll give you the show times for the next two weeks. I'll even have a suite set up for you at the casino. Just in case." He looked from Faith to Spencer darkly for a moment. Then, he smiled. Spencer shrunk back from the shadiness of the old man. Faith looked straight ahead still.

"Okay, sir. I'll be waiting." She said quietly. The elevator door closed and the man was gone.

"Faith," Hotch said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, finally. Hank has told me about you. And, I see you and Spencer have already made introductions." He kept his smile, but, his eyes were asking many questions.

"Yes, two years ago, actually." Spencer spoke up. Hotch seemed surprised, but, nodded knowingly.

"Well, everyone is filled in on everything. I trust Faith filled you in on it too. They're all discussing what they're doing for the next two weeks. Mainly discussing what we're doing while we're away." Hotch finished and turned. Spencer and Faith followed him into the conference room where the team sat, talking loudly about they're plans. They were all laughing. But, the room went silent when they saw Faith and Spencer standing so close together. "Everyone, this is Faith." Hotch said. Garcia was the first to break into a huge smile. "You may all make the introductions yourselves. I need to go grab something from my office." With that, he smoothed down his tie and turned out the door.

"I'm Penelope Garcia. I'm the brains of this place, although, Reid would beg to differ, I'm sure. I'm the computer analyst." Faith smiled and nodded. She hugged her body closer to Spencer's.

"Don't let Pretty Boy here, make you think he's so smart. All he really is, is a big sack of statistics. I'm Derek Morgan." He stuck his large hand out too her and she shook it gently.

"I'm Emily Prentiss." Faith looked at her for a moment, but, smiled. She was surprised none of them recognized her.

"Well, we already met this morning, so, you know I'm JJ."

"I'm David Rossi. I'm the one that keeps these people in check. They're not as strange as they look. I promise. You just have to get to know them." The older man laughed and smiled at Faith. He was one of the one's she didn't know.

"It's nice to meet you all." Faith smiled.

"Well. She talks!" Morgan said, surprised. They all laughed at him.

"I'm not much of a talker. I apologize. And, I've met all of you before. All except, you." She said, gesturing towards Rossi. "It was two years ago. I met you all in a casino. I was your waitress. That's how I knew Spencer. Except, I knew him a little bit better than you all. I was his bartender too." She blushed crimson and Spencer laughed. The whole team was exchanging shocked looks, and they were wondering why Faith and Spencer were reacting the way they were.

"No wonder you looked so familiar. But, why are you and Spencer acting like that?" Prentiss spoke up. She was curious. And, no one else was going to ask.

"Like what?" Spencer asked.

"Like… That! Lovey, I guess." She responded. They all waited anxiously for the answer.

"We'll let you know tomorrow." Faith said. She stood up straight and put a smirk on her face. She winked. "Right, Spencer?" She grabbed his tie and wound it around her hand. She pulled him down towards her and pressed her lips to his. He was confused at first, but, quickly caught on. There was a since of familiarity to her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She broke off the kiss and looked back at the shocked faces of his team mates. "Anyways. I need to put my stuff in your car, right?" Spencer looked at her for a minute, looking for his words once more.

"Um, y-yeah." He scrambled over to her bags and grabbed two of her large, purple bags. She had an entire corner of the conference room piled high in purple clothed luggage.

"Let us help." Rossi said. He gestured to him and an open-mouthed Morgan. He smacked Morgan in the back of the head, who shot Rossi a dirty look, but, scrambled up to help the girl with her bags. Faith grabbed her costume trunk and began to drag it out to the elevator.

"Good, God, girl. What do you have in all these bags?" Morgan asked as he picked up two of her bags.

"Well, in all of them, there are my normal clothes and shoes, then I have my costumes, jewelry, shoes for shows, hair supplies and makeup. I'm a performer for casinos, dear. I need a lot of different outfits. Otherwise, people get bored. I'm the main event." Faith said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Oh." Morgan said. He got a look from Spencer that told him too stop. So, he did, and carried on. She drug the trunk out too the elevator.

"Please, tell me your car is close." Faith heaved.

"Yep. First spot next to the door." Spencer said as he loaded all of her stuff into the elevator.

"Good." Morgan said, out of breath as well.

"Oh, stop whining. You're an FBI agent, and you're complaining because you have to carry a few bags? Shameful." Morgan shot Rossi another dirty look and then rolled his eyes. They got all the bags packed into Reid's SUV and turned to go back into the building. When they got back into the Conference room, Garcia was hooking her laptop up too the main screen. They all took their seats, except Spencer and Faith. Spencer sat down and pulled Faith down with him. He hoped nothing popped up. Faith showed no sign of being objective to sitting on him.

"So, As you all know, we have a new friend." Hotch walked into the room, looking as serious as ever. He gestured to Faith. "Now, No. You're not going to have to come back to work for two weeks. But, let me make this clear too you." He paused and looked around. Faith knew what was about to be said, and, she wasn't happy about it. She leaned into Spencer and looked down at their intertwined hands. "The reason why Faith is here, is confidential, except for the essential information. The man that is after Faith, is dangerous. Very dangerous. And, Hank Rogers, sent her here as a precaution. Now, we don't know if he knows she's here or not. But, I want all of you to be careful. And, Faith. I don't know your arrangment for while you're here, but,-"

"I appreciate it, Agent Hotchner. But, I'm not stupid. None of this is new too me. Don't worry. I'm safe." She stated with confidence.

"Well, anyways, Hotch, most of us are going other places as it is. Me, Morgan, Garcia and Rossi are heading down to Hawaii tomorrow. And, JJ, her family, and you and Jack are coming down in a few days. Reid is still undecided right now, but, I hope him, and Faith, come down too." Emily spoke up. They had all been planning out the trip to Hawaii for some time. They were all going down to meet up for their time off. Spencer was the only one that didn't really want to go. He'd rather spend it like all the other times he had off. He didn't know what Faith wanted to do, but, he was pretty positive that he wanted to be involved with whatever it was.

"Hawaii? Oh, that sounds like fun. You didn't want to go?" She sounded surprised that Spencer would turn down an offer like that.

"I'm not much of a beach person." Spencer explained while shaking his head.

"Can we go?" She asked him, giving him puppy dog eyes. "I hoped we could spend your time off together, if you wanted too. We can go to the beach. It'll be wonderful. Please?" She stuck out her bottom lip. Spencer was just happy she wanted to spend his time off with him.

"I guess." Spencer said wryly. The whole team laughed because of Spencer's inability to say no too Faith. But, secretly. They were all happy for him. They could tell Spencer was happier already.

"Oh, Thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around an unsuspecting Spencer. He chuckled and patted her head.

"Well, guys. I want to go home and get packed. Plus, me and Kevin probably need to talk. So, I'll see you three tomorrow morning at the air port. I expect to see the rest of you within four days, or I _will_ fly back to D.C for your asses. Love you all. Bye!" Garcia moved her arms around wildly as she put her purse over her arm along with her computer bag. She gently kissed each of them on the cheek and patted Faith on the head. They all laughed as Faith attempted to get the deep purple lipstick off her pale cheek.

"Am I getting heavy, yet?" Faith asked Spencer. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"You barely weigh ninety-five pounds, at most. Its going to take a lot longer time for you too feel heavy too me." She laughed.

"I weigh ninety-seven pounds, thank you." She responded back playfully.

"Well, I've got to get going too, if I want to get packed and get up in time in the morning. Have fun, you two. Not too much fun, though." Morgan said as he stood up and laughed. They both blushed deep crimson.

"I've got to go too. I need to make sure Sergio is still able to go to his pet sitters for two weeks. And, I've got too pack." Prentiss stood up and grabbed her black purse. She threw it over her shoulder and grabbed a file off of the table that was laying near her. "See ya." She threw her hand up and waved goodbye to them. Morgan slipped his sun glasses on over his eyes and started to walk out the door. He waved goodbye to them.

"Well. I guess we'd better get going." Spencer said. "We've got lots of stuff to do." Faith stood up and grabbed her messenger bag off the floor. Spencer stood and straightened out his clothes.

"I'll talk to you soon. Oh, and, Faith, when you talk to Hank, tell him that I'm taking you too Hawaii as a precaution. Just so he isn't mad. Okay?" Hotch looked at Faith. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, really." He nodded.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Spencer asked as they walked out of the building. He had his arm around her.

"Whatever is okay. I'm up for anything." She smiled up at him. She loved the way the sun lit up his hair.

"Chinese?" He asked. She laughed.

"Chinese works." She said.

"What do you want for dessert?" He asked.

"How about strawberries. And, chocolate. And, whipped cream. And, me?" She giggled at his shocked expression. He quickly composed himself and pushed her up against the side of his truck.

"I think we can arrange that." He said, his voice low. The way her talked, set her body on fire. His hand was on her waist. She smiled seductively.

"Good." She said. Her hand was on his upper thigh, moving closer to his ideal destination. "I'm glad we could make arrangement that suits us both." She smiled at him and then ducked under his arms. She walked around to the passenger side of his car and hopped in. He cursed under his breath as she smiled a dazzling smile through the window. He opened his door and turned on his car.

"Ready?" He asked her. She looked at him with hungry eyes.

"More than ready." She said. She moved her hand too were it rested on his upper leg. He shivered at the touch. He promptly turned the air conditioner all the way up as cold as it would go and as high as it would go. "Jesus, Spencer. Are you trying to freeze me?" She bent forward to turn the cold air off. As she did, Spencer was able to get a full frontal view of her cleavage. That made his little soldier stand at almost full attention. He gripped his steering wheel tightly. She laughed as Spencer pulled out of the parking lot. She bent over to his ear. "I know what you're doing. If you don't stop, I'll make it ten times worse." She very slowly and gently bit his earlobe and her hand trailed to the growing bulge in his pants. She rested her palm on it.

"Faith, please? I'm driving. We're almost there. Can't you wait for a few more minutes? Please?" He was desperate and pleading. She smiled at him again.

"Sure, but, you better drive fast. I mean, lightning speed. We can get my luggage out later on, 'kay?" She said innocently.

"That works." He said. It was nearly two in the afternoon. She grabbed his right hand began playing with his fingers. She slowly and carefully placed his hand on her neck. Then, she moved it down. And, down. Until it rested on her round, firm breast. "F-Faith. Please. Hold on. Two more minutes, tops." He pleaded again. He didn't want to loose control. She let go of his hand.

"So, what do you plan on doing to me, when you get me in your lair? I'm curious to find out what the great Spencer does with all of his victims." She smiled seductively. He stared straight ahead and didn't say anything. She placed two fingers just above his knee, and began to trail them up his leg. They pulled up to a large brick building. Spencer pulled around to the only entrance and showed a gray haired man his I.D. The man opened the gate for him. Spencer pulled into a spot close to the building and cut the car off.

"We're here." He said. She smiled.

"Finally. It took forever." She said and jumped out of the car. Spencer did the same and ran around to the other side and grabbed her hand. They ran as fast as the could into the building. Luckily, Spencer's apartment was on the first floor. He quickly opened the door and let her in. She walked in and he quickly shut and locked the door behind them.

"So, this is-"

"Shut up." She said, she turned around and brought his mouth to hers. She took off his jacket.

"Room." He said, breaking away. She nodded and quickly brought his mouth back to hers. He gently picked her up off the ground without breaking their kiss. He stumbled his way through to the room. She was too incoherent to take in her surroundings. He laid her gently down on the bed. He broke the kiss long enough to take off his shoes and tie. Then, his mouth was back on hers. She broke the kiss after another few minutes.

"So," She said. "You have a condom, right?"

_So, What did you think? I hope you liked it. And, maybe. Just maybe. There will be a lemon next chapter. Maybe. So, review, review, review! I love them! _

_Love you all forever and always,_

_SceneBitch _


	2. Chapter 2: Kissable

_So, here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it! Now, this chapter does have a lemon in it. Or, two. So, not for the faint hearted. Trust, its worth it though. I also forgot to mention that, last chapter, when Faith was dancing, The fast paced songs that I wrote that part to where Lose Control and Work it by Missy Elliot. And, the slow song was Fall for You by Second Hand Serenade. Anyways, if you truly want to get the feel for that chapter, those where the songs. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. All rights go to the perspective owners. I just wanted to apply my own thoughts into others genius. **_

Chapter Two: Kissable.

"Yeah. I have one." Spencer said. He was excited to get his mouth back on hers. She un-tucked his shirt and quickly unbuttoned it. Her hands explored his muscular chest. He slipped his hands under her shirt and his fingers played at the lacy edge of her bra. He slipped the fabric off of her body and threw it too the floor. She did the same to his shirt. His hands reached behind her back and pressed into her warm skin. It took her a minute before she realized that he was undoing her bra. He got it undone and threw the lacy confines' to the floor along with the shirts. He was in a moment of awe at the beautiful creature that laid half naked in his bed, the only thing that stood between him and his perfect naked goddess were a pair of tight jeans.

"What are you waiting for, Spencer? I need you. Come here." She said and pulled him forward, towards her perfect body. "Touch me."

"I- I'm not sure if I'm doing this right." He stammered out, and then blushed a deep, crimson red. Faith sat up and grabbed his face.

"Baby, look at me. I'm half naked in your bed, begging you to touch me. I think your doing everything damn good. Now, shut up, quit thinking, and touch me." She laid back on her elbows, looking at him expectantly. He bent down once more and kissed her lips softly. Then, he moved down. He kissed her neck, causing her to make erotic noises. She took her left hand and knotted it into his hair. He looked at her angelic face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. He smiled at what he did to her. She tugged on his hair, pulling him down. He knew what she wanted.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her. Her eyes fluttered open. She had an angry look on her face for a moment. Then, it disappeared and became hurt. She sat back up and crossed her arms.

"I do, don't you?" Her face fell even more. "I-I guess maybe I was wrong." Spencer felt like a douche. He gently kissed her and pushed her back down on the bed. He climbed on top of her, careful not to put any weight on her.

"Of course I want too. Why wouldn't I? I'd be absolutely foolish not too want too. I have a goddess-like creature laying half naked in my bed, begging me to take her. I was just making sure it was something you wanted." Her face grew into a grin.

"Well, duh." She said and pushed his face down towards her perk, round breast. He smiled at her and kissed the valley between her breast. She moaned. Her hands knotted in his hair again. He lightly traced a circle around her nipple with his tongue. She gave an impatient whimper and tugged on his hair again. He finally gave in and took it into his mouth, tasting her sweet skin. She tasted like honey and vanilla to him. Her body overflowed with the essence. She cried out when he pulled away to pleasure her other side. She whimpered in relief as his mouth was on her once again. She moaned in pleasure. When he finished, he pulled up to her mouth. He kissed her softly for a few moments, then began another trail. He went down her neck again, through the valley between her breasts, down her hard abdomen, kissed the silver butterfly that rested in her navel, and his tongue danced at the edge of her jeans.

She bucked her hips, silently telling him to remove her jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them and slid them off of her tight little body. He kissed the lace boy shorts she wore. He smiled up at her exasperated expression. She bucked her hips again, and the finger that had been playing at the edge of her underwear slipped in, nearing her warm, moist core. She moaned at the contact. He could smell her arousal. He pulled his hands away from her body, not an easy thing to do, and moved down to where her feet were.

"What are you doing, Spencer? Why are you doing this too me?" She moaned rubbed her legs together excitedly. He grabbed one leg in each and spread them far enough to where he could slip off her black lace. She eagerly let him remove them. And, then scooted her body down closer to him. He took in her moist, bare, core. He froze up. She noticed and took his hand. "Spencer. Do you feel that?" She asked as she placed his hand over her throbbing center. She let go of his hand and there was moisture on his fingers.

"Y-yes." He stammered.

"That's from you." She said seductively. She gave him a matter of fact look and laid back down. He slowly put her knees up on his shoulders. Then, ever-so-slightly, he kissed her clit. Her back arched at the contact. "There you go. Keep on. Don't stop. Not till I'm done." She moaned out. He flattened his tongue over her core and was surprised to find that it tasted just like the rest of her; honey and vanilla.

"Ah. Keep on. Exactly.. Like… that.." She got out between gasps. He flicked his tongue in and out.

"Ah, shit. Damn. Fuck! Spencer. Keep going." She slid down more so that more of her was in his face. He gladly took her.

"So…. Close…." She panted. He gently bit her swollen clit and her hips bucked and her back arched. He gently slid his tongue in and out of her. She dug her nails into his shoulders. She screamed. He kept going. In, out. In, out. He could feel that she was close to being done. He put his lips too her clit and started sucking on it. Finally, she couldn't take anymore. She let go, screaming his name. Spencer gladly took it. He licked her clean, accepting all that she had let go of. Letting her enjoy her high to the full extent. She moaned once more then got up on her knees and smiled.

"Your turn." She pointed to where she had just climaxed and he followed her instructions. He was already rock hard from her climax. He laid back on the bed and she undid his belt. and threw it across the floor. She unbuckled his pants and slid them down too his feet. She climbed up the bed and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. She smiled under his mouth. Her hand rested just above his swollen bulge. She bit his ear and a soft moan escaped from the back of his throat. Her fingers slipped into his boxers. And trailed down. His eyes closed. She moved down and pulled the boxers with her. His cock bounded free. She didn't know how he expected to fit in her. But, she took his head into her mouth and a low growl came from deep in his throat. He took her hair in his hands. She took as much of him into her mouth that would go, then gently pumped the rest of his length in her tiny hand.

"Ah. Shit, Faith." He looked down at her and she looked up at him with innocent eyes. He felt the pressure start building in his stomach.

"Say my name, Spencer." Faith said and pressed her firm breasts against his throbbing cock.

"Faith, oh, Faith." He gasped out. She smiled and went faster. The coil in his stomach was bounding tighter. She finally pumped him to his existent and he released into her mouth. She gratefully swallowed it. She brought her mouth to his. He kissed her back eagerly. His lips were soft and warm, but, salty at the same time. Just his taste alone made her grow extremely wet once again. She moaned as his hand gently slid in-between her legs and rested on her inner thigh. Her fingers knotted in his hair. He removed his hand and she groaned at the lost contact. He kept his mouth on hers when he grabbed the condom, unwrapped it, and rolled it onto his swollen length. She grinned against his mouth and pulled up to his ear.

"Don't be gentle. I like it rough." She said and he choked. She laughed and climbed to sit just above his throbbing soldier, who practically begged for attention.

"Can I ask a question first?" He asked, humor in his tone. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Yes. What is it, Spencer?" She asked. God, he loved the way she said his name.

"Where have you been all my life? And, I love the way you say my name." He smiled at her, and she smirked.

"I've been in the middle of the Nevada desert. Where have you been?" She winked and leaned down and kissed his collar bone, leaving a lovely trail across his muscular chest with her soft lips.

"Very funny." He laughed a humorless laugh. She looked up at him, with soft brown eyes. "Ready now?" He asked. He didn't want to make it sound like he was rushing her, he wanted to be gentle with her. But, the way she looked up at him and bit her lip, he couldn't help himself. She smiled at his frustration.

"Actually, I'm pretty hungry, do you think maybe we could eat before….? No? Okay." She laughed and gently kissed him. "I'm just kidding. I wont make you wait any longer." She nodded her head reassuringly. He kissed her back, feeling her tongue slide past his, into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her small body and turned them over so that she lay underneath him. Then, very slowly and gently, he slid into her tight frame. He groaned as he entered the tiny space, he large member enjoying the contact.

"Ah. Shit, Spencer." She moaned out as his full length entered her. She enjoyed how deep he was in her. But, she wasn't lying when she said she liked it rough. Her fingers, still locked in his hair, pulled him closer. Once he was all the way in, he pulled out, then thrust back in. She screamed in pleasure each time he did this, every time adding more force behind the trust. Her tight core felt wonderful around his cock, and, he couldn't get enough. He slid out and thrust more, harder and harder. "Harder, Spencer, harder." She gasped out between frustrated heaves. Her chest rose and fell in sync with his pushes. Her toes curled in absolute pleasure. He thrust with all his strength, and she finally couldn't take holding on anymore. She contracted around him, and then let all her juices flow around the rubber, his release came short after. They collapsed into a sweaty heap in the middle of the bed. She curled into his side and nestled her head on his chest. His arms instinctively went around her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well, that was…"

"Amazing." Faith giggled, finishing Spencer's sentence.

"Yeah." He said. He relaxed with his arms still around her. She rolled up on one of her elbows and let the other hand rest on his chest. She looked at him and her hair fell over half of her face.

"So, I was being serious when I said I was hungry." She said and smiled. He laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well, my phone is in my pant's pocket, if you would like to get it." She rolled off of him, revealing her perfect body. His eyes widened as she leaned over his bed and her ass was in his face.

"You know, you can have me anytime you want me. Seeing as, I'm yours if you want me." She smiled as she felt his eyes bore into her backside. She pulled herself back up on the bed beside him.

"I think I should make this apparent too you, that, I do want you. For forever, if it's any consolation." She locked gazes with him, and, she knew he was telling the truth. She knew she had to make him remember that night, to make him realize that she truly needed him.

"You know, it killed me to leave you that morning. I'd never felt so alive. And, I wish you could remember as well as I do. I truly do. And, I'm going to do everything in my power to make that happen." She said, determination thick and unmistakable in her voice. Her forehead crinkled as she sat in thought. Spencer sat and looked at her with wonder in his eyes. He gently tilted her head up to him.

"You never have to lose me again. I'm here now, and fully sober. No problem in me forgetting you." She smiled at his pledge. She kissed him, softly at first, then she slid her tongue in his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms snaked around her waist.

"Mm. I seriously am hungry, but, this," She gestured to their naked bodies. "This, I could get used too." He laughed and pulled away from her.

"Let me call and order you food." He said, holding his hand out to her, waiting on her to place his phone in his palm. She gave him an innocent look.

"What do you want?" She said, voice all to sweet. She smirked at him, and he dropped his gaze. She had his phone in between her large breasts.

"Faith, give me my phone. I thought you were hungry?" He said, becoming exasperated with her tempting aroma.

"Come and get it, if you want it so bad." She said as she scooted to the bottom of his bed. He crawled down too her and grabbed her arms, which she had wound around her body. He pulled each of them away from her body and pinned them to the bed, causing her to end up on her back against the bed. "Looks like you have a dilemma. What do you plan on using to get your phone? I'll make you a deal, if you can do something fantastic to with your hands to entertain me, you can have it back." She smirked at him. He grunted.

"What if someone called? It might've been important." He tried to reason with her. She shrugged her small shoulders. Not that he didn't want to take her again, he just knew that they had a lot of stuff to do, and, he liked to get them done as soon as possible.

"Guess it'll have to wait, then, wont it?" She turned her facial expression too neutral. He couldn't help himself, he leaned in and grasped her lips with his. He let go of one of her arms, trailing down her arm, her throat, her chest, her navel, all the way to just above her sweet spot. "Well, Dr. Reid. What now?" He could hear the smirk in her voice, he kissed the hollow in her throat.

"I think," He paused, thinking. "I'm going to torture you some more. But, first, lets order your food." She rolled her eyes and protruded her chest towards him.

"Take it, then." She said. He grabbed the small piece of machinery that was on her chest, but, let his hands linger for a moment. Then, he rolled off of her. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in his scent that still lingered around her. She heard him rustle some clothes around beside her on the floor. Then, a pair of soft, salty lips pressed against hers.

"You coming?" He asked. She smiled. She loved the way he smelled, it was absolutely amazing.

"Depends." She said.

"On what?" She smiled.

"If I have to put on clothing. I was thinking, no clothes. I'm going to prance around your house in the nude." She laughed and opened her eyes, to the view of Spencer's brown eyes.

"Well, I don't mind the view, but, I'd rather Mr. B didn't see you. I'm the jealous type." He laughed.

"Hmm. How 'bout just underwear? Does that work?" He looked at the wall for a second.

"Still, I don't want to share the view." He whispered. "You can wear my button up. Here." He moved away from her, and them soft fabric landed on her body. She picked it up above her head.

"This is going to be huge on me. I thought you appreciated the view?" She said to his retreating, upside down figure.

"I do." He called from the other room. "But, I want to see you model my clothes." She heard the smirk in his voice. She got up and threw the cotton shirt over her shoulder. She kicked around the pile of clothes that sat beside his bed.

"Do you know where you threw my underwear?" She yelled too him.

"Um, try the right side of the bed." She walked over to the other side and saw the lace in a heap on the floor.

"You know, this was expensive lace. You could have been a little bit more careful." She called.

"Uh-huh. Like you cared where they went." He said. She heard the T.V. talking about cars. She rolled her eyes and slipped on the lace boy shorts. She didn't bother looking for her bra. Other than the pile of clothes that laid in the middle of the floor, his room was very well kept. His walls were painted a very dull beige, his closet on the far side of the room. His bed, a deep drown wood color, was covered in a red and black stripped comforter. Despite the fact that this was an apartment, his room was very large. He had a mirror hanging on the back of his door. As she buttoned the purple cotton shirt, she looked at herself in the mirror, her body a pale ivory. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt at making it look less like she had just been the star of a porno.

She walked out of his room into a hallway painted the same shade as his room. She walked down it, and ran her fingers along the cool surface.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"In here." At the very end of the hallway, there was a large opening that lead to a dimly lit kitchen and a dark living room. There was a commercial playing on the television and he was standing in the kitchen, leaning over a orange file.

"What are you doing?" She snapped. No way was he working when he had two weeks off.

"I'm reading this file for work?" he said, surprised.

"Hell no." She walked over to him behind the island that separated the kitchen from the living room, and snatched the file up from the counter. "Not while your on vacation." She placed the file on the other side of a large chrome sink.

"Sorry," He said and wrapped his arms around her slim waist from behind.

"Sure." She said as his lips connected with her pale neck.

"I am." His lips went lower, to her shoulder, pushing the fabric lower.

"What happened to not wanting to share the view?" She barely whispered. His lips were playing tricks on her, enticing her.

"I don't think it would hurt for Mr. B to see anything. After all, he is an old man. He never gets to have any fun." She gasped as he gently bit her shoulder blade. She moaned and Spencer enjoyed it.

"Did you order my food?" She asked, turning around to face him. He nodded and walked forwards, pressing her against the sink.

"They said it will take them at least forty-five minutes to get here." He said, kissing just behind her earlobe. He ran his fingers through her gorgeous hair.

"Well, um, how do you want to kill time?" She asked, voice thick with haze. He was putting her in a trance the way he let his lips wander.

"I had a few ideas." He said, moving his lips to the last bit of skin that wasn't covered by his large shirt. He brought his hand up to the shirt and slowly started undoing the buttons, each time he undid one, he kissed the area that had become exposed.

"Mm. Spencer, I think," She said, her voice as weak as her knee's. "Your neighbors really need that show." She said, eyes still closed. He undid the last buttoned that she had buttoned, which was right above her navel. She didn't think it was going to stay on long, so she only buttoned the middle buttons. He was down on his knees and she was leaned back on her elbow against the sink. Her small hand locked in his hair as his firm hands tugged on the fabric that covered her. She slightly spread her legs so that he could slide the lace off for the second time today. Then, he gently placed his hand on her inner thigh and pushed her legs apart more. She bit her lip as he kissed all around her arousal, and ground into his face, making erotic noises. He gently slid two fingers into her while his tongue worked around her clit. She tilted her head back. His shirt slid down off of her shoulders and exposed her naked chest. He started moving his fingers faster. She moaned as he brought her closer to the edge.

She was about to contract around him when he pulled away from her. She nearly cried from the lack of contact. But, she saw that he was unbuttoning his pants, and smiled. He got into a drawer beside them and pulled out a purple condom. He unwrapped it and rolled it on.

"Keep those everywhere, don't you?" She giggled, but, her eyes never left him, watching him with hungry eyes. He finally stepped back towards her, and kissed her waiting lips.

"Yeah, you never know when you'll have an extremely attractive woman willing to sexually assault you every time you turn around." Then, he grabbed her by the waist, and slid her down onto him. She sighed in pleasure as he entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and secured her arms around his neck. He gently slid in and out of her, bringing them both closer. He went first, spilling his seeds into the rubber, then she came, filling with warmth.

"You know, I'm going to be so sore tomorrow, it's not funny.' She said while she gasped, catching her breath.

"Yeah. Me too." He laughed, pulling away from her too dispose of the condom.

He walked over too where his pants were and stepped into them, pulling them up and buttoning them back. She stood with her elbows against the sink again, watching him and the way he moved. He bent down and picked up her underwear from the floor. He looked at her, holding the lace in his hand. She raised one eyebrow.

"Keep them." She said, pulling them out of his hand and stuffing them in his pants pocket. He laughed and pulled the shirt back over her shoulders. He buttoned the buttons back.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself." He said, meaning him fucking her.

"Why are you sorry?" She laughed, she thought he was adorable. "I'm not. I never will be. You," She said, leaning onto him. "Are amazing. And, welcome to my body anytime you like." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Mm. I'm going to hold you to that when you start shouting 'I have a headache!'." He grinned at her and slipped his hands under her shirt and let them rest on her bare hips.

"Why would I shout if I had a headache?" She smirked at him. "So, why did we have to wait so long on the food?" She asked.

"They said that they'd been backed up all day. Swamped, or whatever the Japanese word for it is." She nodded and leaned her head down on his chest. "Come in here." He said, pulling her towards the dark living room. He had thick curtains up over the windows. He sat down on the brown sofa and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's on?" She asked, staring at the television. Her hands wandered across his bare, muscular chest.

"Well, nothing." He said, scrunching up his nose. She realized that he didn't ever really watch television. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote. She flipped through the channels and clicked on the MTV music channel.

"See, there's always something on this channel." She said. She kissed him softly at first, then gradually picking up the pace. She jumped when his phone started ringing. He pulled away reluctantly and picked up the phone.

"Reid." He said in an official tone. She stuck out her bottom lip and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He traced her lower lip with his finger. There was a muffled response on the other line. He mouthed "Morgan." too her. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know. I'm really tired." Another muffled response. "I know it would, but, what about Faith? I cant leave her here by herself." She watched him silently. "I'll talk to her about it. Ill call you back in a little bit to let you know." He kept his eyes on her.

"What was that about?" She asked when he laid the phone down on the couch.

"Everyone is going to the grill and bar in town. They want me too go." She nodded. She guess she could stand to be here alone for a while. Of course, she could always stay at the casino if he wanted her too leave.

"You should go. Get out for a while." She said, looking at the T.V. again. She watched the skimpy girls skip around a large man. Spencer buried his face into her long beautiful locks.

"They want you to go too." He said into her hair. She smiled.

"I don't want to intrude." She said. She knew that they just wanted Spencer too go.

"No. You're not intruding. Morgan said that Garcia practically threw a fit until Morgan called and told _both_ of us too come. So, they want you there." He said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to do. I can stay here if you just want to go. Or, I can go with you, if you want. It doesn't matter." She turned around to face him. She placed her hands on his neck and kissed his chest.

"I want you too go with me." He said, wrapping his hands around her waist again.

"Okay, but, I need to take a shower first. What time do they all want to meet?" She asked.

"Morgan said they were meeting at eight. And, it's four now." He said just as a knock came at his door. She slid off his lap so he could go answer it. He grabbed his wallet as he walked. He heard muffled thanks and a rustle of a bag. "Food's here." He said. She walked over to him. "I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered you Lo Mien noodles." She smiled and nodded.

"That works. So, you want to go to the bar?" She asked. He handed her the box of noodles and she grabbed a set of chopsticks. He got a fork out of the bag and directed her too the living room. He sat the box down on the table and flipped the switch on the wall. He sat down beside her on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess. If you want to go, we will." He said, opening his box of noodles. She followed suit and began picking at her noodles with the chop sticks.

"What do I need to wear?" She asked, watching him twirl the noodles on his fork.

"Nothing fancy. It's a bar." He said, looking at her.

"Okay. Do you want to shower with me?" She asked and bit her lip. He smiled at her offer.

"Of course." He said and tapped her nose with his index finger. She quickly began eating her noodles. They ate in comfortable silence.

"I need to go get my stuff. Just my normal clothes will be necessary. It'll only take a few minutes." She said and hopped up and threw the empty container away.

"Do you want to put some pants on first?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"Maybe. But, only for a little while." She winked and disappeared into the hallway. Spencer ran his fingers through his hair and let out a breath. How had he been so lucky as to get her? If he only knew that she was thinking the same thing. He smiled to himself. She reappeared a few minutes later wearing what she had when they'd arrived. She tossed his shirt too him. He stood and slipped it on. She buttoned the buttons for him. His hands lingered on her waist. Her hands stayed on his chest for a moment before stepping back. "Come on. Help me." She said, grabbing his hand and pulled him forward. They walked out of the building and too his car. He opened the trunk and she began pulling out her 'normal' clothes, which consisted of everything but the two large trunks.

"I thought you said it would only take a few minutes?" He asked. He thought that most of the bags were her show clothes.

"It will. Most of these bags hook together. I can leave most of them in the car, I just need to get a few things. Hey, I think I left my messenger bag in the front seat, will you grab it?" He nodded and got the bag out, locking the door back. When he got back, she was on the ground going through everything, She had pulled out a few pairs of pants and a few shirts. She had them on the ground beside her, while she put the contents of one bag into another then stuffed her clothes that laid beside her, a toiletries bag, a flat iron and a blow drier into the bag that she had just emptied.

"Well, that was easy." He said, picking up her suitcases and placing them back into the trunk of the car.

"Mhmm." She held her hands up too him and he pulled her to her feet. She grabbed her bags and threw them over her shoulder. "Lets go." She grabbed his and then pulled out her cell phone. She had five missed calls, all from Hank. Oh, she'd regret that. She quickly dialed his phone number and placed it at her ear. It went to voicemail. "Um, hey, Hank. I just saw your missed calls. I dropped my phone in Spencer's car and just noticed it was missing. Uh, when you get this, call me back, I guess. Bye." She hung up. She knew that he wouldn't call her back tonight, he would be too busy at the casino to make any personal calls. At least, not until after two, but, he wouldn't call her that late.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern thick in his voice. She smiled up at him and nodded. He closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Why do you do that? Are you really that concerned?" She asked him.

"Yes. You get to be that way when you have my job. The things that you see shock you." He whispered. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. He bent down and kissed her. She quickly peeled off his shirt, and he pulled her along to his room, where his bathroom connected. She laid her bags at the foot of his bed and he directed her into the bathroom, where he quickly removed her shirt and pants.

"Oh. Wait. I need my shampoo and stuff. I'll be right back." She slipped out of the bathroom and went to her bag. She grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, body wash and loofa and ran back too the bathroom, where Spencer had started the water and gotten in already. She opened the curtain and threw her loofa at him. He caught it with expert skill and laughed.

"What are you waiting for? Get in." She turned away from him and unhooked her bra. She threw it too the floor and then stepped into the warm water. She sighed as it cascaded down her back and through her long, brown hair. Spencer gently turned her around to face him. She stepped closer and felt him harden against her leg. She pulled him down to her and brought her lips to his.

"I'm on the pill, just so you know." She said. He grinned against her mouth. Faith stepped back from him and got her shampoo that she had set on the side of the tub. Spencer eagerly took in the wonderful smell that she's made hers. It smelled of coconut mixed with warm vanilla. She massaged it into her hair and put her back to him as the water rinsed her hair clean. She smiled in pure pleasure as he ran his fingers through her wet hair. She grabbed her conditioner and gently lathered it into her hair as she had done the shampoo, but this time, Spencer helped her massage it into her hair and then ran his fingers through it, making sure all the soap was out. She turned to face him and he gently picked her up onto him. He slid in and out of her, making her moan.

"Ah, shit, Spencer." She screamed, tilting her head back. She began to breath heavily, panting. The pit of his stomach coiled. He went faster, pumping her harder. She moaned and let go, dripping all over his cock. Feeling her delicious juices spill over him brought him over the edge, and he let go, filling her small cavern with warmth. He let her down and she turned around, leaning into him.

"You are absolutely amazing, Faith." He said into her ear. She laughed and closed her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so tired." She said, looking at him playfully accusing. "It's your fault. Damn machine, I tell you." He laughed and kissed her jokingly sour expression away. He grabbed her sweet smelling body wash and squirted some of it onto her purple loofa. He massaged it into her back, and over her ass. She faltered a little when he went over her sweet spot with it. He moved it up, making circles over her stomach then gently lathering her breasts.

"We don't have to go too the bar, if you want to stay here and sleep." He said while she rinsed her body off. He sat her purple loofa next to his black one.

"No. It's okay. We can go." She said and grabbed his black loofa and put his axe body wash on it. She gently massaged it into his chest and back. He rinsed off and then cut the water off, stepping out and handing her a large white towel. She wrapped it around her small body, then wrapped her arms around Spencer, who gladly took her.

"I need to shave." He said, looking into the mirror.

"No, you don't. I like the scruff. It's very sexy." She said, smiling at him. She ran her fingers over his scruffly face.

"Okay, whatever, then." He playfully rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, what we definitely need to do, is get dressed." She said, reluctantly pulling away from him. She padded into his room picking up her bag. She rummaged through, thinking about what she should wear. She finally decided on a pair of black cotton shorts and a low-cut red long-sleeved shirt, and, of course, her Chuck Taylor's. She pulled on a white lace set of boy shorts and a bra. Spencer was in the bathroom, fixing his hair. She heard his blow dryer cut off just as she had pulled up her shorts and tied them around her waist. He walked out and stared at her as she slipped on her black tank top over her lace. "See something you like?" She asked, smirking.

"Yeah. A lot, actually." He said, keeping his eyes on her. She let her eyes wander. He had on a pair of dark blue straight-legged jeans and a black button up. His hair was fixed in an artful mess on top of his gorgeous. "It's six already. I'm going to go call Morgan to tell him that we'll be there." He said and walked out the door to make the call. She took her makeup bag, flat iron and her blow dryer to the bathroom and plugged them up. She turned on her flat iron to let it heat up and turned on her hair dryer. She ran the warm air over her hair repeatedly until it was dry then brushed it out. She pulled it half way up and spray heat protector on her hair. Her flat iron beeped and she picked it up. She took her time running the heat over her hair. She made sure it was as straight as it would go. Spencer walked in just as she was finishing the second layer.

"Hey." She said. He smiled at her. "Did you talk to Morgan?" She asked. He nodded and leaned against the wall.

"I should probably warn you. My team is a bunch of profilers. And, they're going to ask you a bunch of questions regarding your personal life. So, if you have any objections, you might want to tell me now, so, I can call and tell them not too say anything." He spoke quickly and nervously. She laughed.

"Spencer, I have no objection to them asking me questions. I have nothing to hide. Plus, I'm sure that they could find it out regardless of what you, or me, had to say about it. I'm extremely boring, they'll probably stop within ten minutes of talking to me. No worries. And, I want them to feel comfortable around me. Especially if you plan on keeping me around. I don't want them to feel intruded upon." She stated simply. She finished her hair and unplugged everything. She dug through her makeup bag for her bobby pin and felt his hands slide around her waist just as she pulled it out.

"You can't even begin to comprehend how glad I am that you're here." He said, tossing her perfectly straight hair to the side and kissing her neck. She leaned against him.

"Spencer," She said with her eyes closed. She was losing herself with each kiss her planted on her skin. "I need to finish getting ready if you want to be there on time." He pulled away and sighed.

"You're right. I'll be in the living room when your done. And, Faith? Your totally kissable." He said and kissed her cheek. He walked out of the room. She pulled two strands from both sides of her face back and pinned them in the back of her hair with a smile on her face. She started on her makeup, which she was going natural with again. She put on ivory powder, which matched her skin perfectly. She blended a mixture of dark and light brown on her eyelids. Then, she drew a very thin line of black eyeliner across her top and bottom lid. Then, she dabbed mascara on her eyes. She smoothed a soft pale pink on her lips. And, for the first time in what seemed like forever, she wasn't completely disgusted by what she saw. No, not even close.

For the first time in forever, Faith Raven was happy with her reflection.

And, Spencer Reid was the cause of that.

_So, this was chapter two, guys! I hope you enjoyed it! And, I extremely apologize if there are any grammatical errors in here. I was going to send it too my beta, but, I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer! Also, I want to thank all those people who added me too they're author/story alerts! And, thank you too those who gave me reviews. I appreciate each and every one of you! _

_Anyways. _

_Review, review, review! _

_Love, _

_SceneBitch_


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the family!

_So, here's Chapter Three, guys! Eep! Can you believe it? I'm itching for the trip to Hawaii. How 'bout you? So, here's Faith's Interrogation. Then, the trip! Enjoy. . _

**(A/N When you see this "********" during the story, it means that the story has been switched over from third person of Faith and Spencer to third person of the rest of the team. It **_**will**_** be apparent, I promise) **

Chapter 3: Welcome to the family!

Faith walked out of Spencer's room into living room, where he sat with his head leaned back against the couch. His eyes were closed. Faith leaned against the wall to watch him for a minute. His breathing was even and his eyelids were tinted with purple. She looked at the clock that hung on the far wall. It was seven. She didn't know how long it would take to get to the bar. She was about to wake him up, but, he moved, situating himself deeper into the couch. His hands crossed over his stomach. She smiled. She walked over too the couch. She sat on back on her knee's next too him. She waited for him to open his eyes. She huffed in frustration. She gently climbed over him, straddling his hips. He only turned his head and let out a deep breath. She placed her hand on the side of his face and pulled her lips to his. He jumped at the contact but relaxed, kissing her back. She giggled.

"Hey, sleepy head." She pulled back and looked at him. He stretched and looked at her, dazed.

"Well, I don't think I mind waking up if I get woken up like this." He said and smiled.

"It's seven. I didn't know how long it took to get there, or, I would of let you sleep longer." She said to him while looking apologetic.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. I was just waiting on you too get done." He ran his fingers down her face.

"Well. I'm done. I may not look amazing, but, I'm done." She smiled sadly. She had been told her whole life she wasn't pretty.

"Who are you trying to kid? You're absolutely gorgeous." She blushed and ducked her head.

"Mm. Whatever you say." She said into his wonderful smelling neck.

"Honestly." He said, pulling her back. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Never forget that. Ever. I most definitely wont." He locked eyes with her, and she began playing nervously with her fingers.

"Well, thank you . I guess I'm just not used to that. I've always been told I wasn't good enough. I started to believe them." She said. His eyes flashed red. Who told this magnificent creature that she wasn't good enough? He cupped her chin and pulled her face up to meet him.

"You shouldn't of. You're absolutely amazing. You're too good, that's the problem. And, everyone had imperfections. That's what makes them perfect." She blushed and leaned in too his lips. She could feel his warm breath on her mouth. She claimed his mouth as hers. He leaned into her as she arched up into him.

"We should probably go. Traffic." He said when he needed oxygen. He kept his eyes closed and his forehead against hers. Her breathing was heavy. God, she loved the way he smelled.

"Yeah. I need to get my wallet and phone, just in case Hank decides to call." She said. She pulled his mouth to hers once more before hopping up off of him. He frowned as he watched her tiny figure disappear into the darkness of the hall. He stood, stretched and walked to the counter. He grabbed his cell phone and his wallet and slid them into his back pockets. He held onto the keys in his left hand. Faith skipped to his side and grabbed his right hand.

"Ready? Forgetting anything?" He asked her. She smiled and shook her head. They headed out the door. She was ready to face the interrogation.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't have, but, I couldn't help myself." Garcia surprised them all with the outburst. She couldn't contain herself anymore. They jumped.

"What did you do?" JJ asked, They were all sitting at the bar. They told Spencer eight because they wanted a chance to get to talk about Faith and him.

"Um, I'm not sure if I should tell you or not. I don't want anyone to get mad." She said, nervously picking at her bright purple fingernails.

"What makes you think we'd get mad? Unless you've forged our names to Arabian slave services, I don't see why we would be angry." Rossi said, setting down his now empty glass of bourbon. They all laughed, all except Garcia, who was fiddling. She knew it was wrong to do, but, she honestly couldn't help it.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but, you have to promise not to say anything to Spencer _or _Faith." She said, looking around the table guiltily. And, like that, a light bulb went on in Morgan's head.

"Oh, Penelope, baby girl, tell me you didn't." He said. He put his face in his hand. They were all sitting around in a circle, but, kept two chairs empty next to Garcia and Emily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! It was a slip of the fingers, honest." Everyone looked at one another with the same confused expression. "Okay, I may have, maybe, looked into Faith's past. You know, her files?" They all gave her exasperated looks.

"Why would you do that?" JJ asked. Emily, who was sitting next to JJ, put her head down on the table.

"I couldn't help it! I couldn't just let some stranger walk in on my perfect family without doing a little bit of checking. But, do you want to know what I found?" She asked. They all looked at her.

"Um, I think you'd better stop." Rossi said, looking surprised. He stared above her head.

"No, no. Please, go on. I cant wait to hear it." Garcia jumped and grimaced. She knew that voice. That was no other, than Faith Raven. The rest of the team turned their heads away from them. On the Brightside, Garcia thought to herself, she didn't sound angry.

"Um, I'm sorry. It's just-" Garcia turned and began to explain. But, Faith held up a finger and smiled.

"Protecting your family. I know. But, you have nothing to worry about, I promise." She said, which made Garcia feel worse about what she had said. Spencer stood in shock for a moment, then, he shot Penelope a dirty look. Faith noticed. "Spencer, stop. I understand." She gently brushed his face with her free hand. She sat down next to Penelope and smiled genuinely at her.

"I really am sorry, I have a horrible habit." She started again.

"Penelope, I know what you read and saw. The pictures, the bruises." She still smiled. It amazed them all how this stranger could be so nice to someone who was so nosy. Faith turned and smiled at the rest of them. "If you don't mind, I'd like to explain for myself." She looked courteously at Penelope, who quickly nodded and started sipping on her drink. "You see, what this lovely woman here saw, where most likely my hospital records and my statements. Photo's taken by the police." She gripped Spencer's hand tightly for support. He gently squeezed it back.

"I love my mother, I do. But, she made horrible choices. My dad was in the army. He died during a bombing. They had been married for five years. Mom had just had my brother." She swallowed and forced herself to look around to all of them. "She became, depressed, to say the least. She started using drugs, drinking all the time. She gave us to my grandmother until I was six. She had supposedly cleaned up her act. She was sober. And, she was. All until she met Steve. He was mean, and big. He scared me. He had dark, dark eyes that made me cower. Well, he got her hooked back on drugs, all so he could do what he pleased with me and she wouldn't notice. He would beat me for everything. For looking at him. I was constantly left with bruises. Nothing too bad. I wouldn't let him touch Jonathon. I always took his beatings for him. He was only three. We lived in the bad part of town, so, there wasn't exactly a safe place to go. Except, this really old woman's house. None of the troublemakers bothered her. I used to sneak out every night at midnight, with my brother, and crawl to her house. She made me food, sweet stuff. She babied me the way my mother should of. I couldn't go to my grandmother, mother wouldn't let me use the phone. So, the woman was all I had." She laughed humorlessly at the memory. They all stared intently on her, unknowingly profiling her. "Dancing was all I had. Dancing and singing. I used to sing my mother and Jonathon to sleep when he was gone. Well, I went over there on June first, nineteen-ninety five. I had turned nine two days before. He decided that, after my mom fell asleep, he was going to sneak up into my room and try to rape me. I was going to leave my little brother locked in my room while I was gone. He didn't want to go. He was six then, and, he wanted to stay and play with his toys. Luckily, I jumped out of my window just as he busted down the door. But, he ended up catching me halfway through the yard. He grabbed me by my hair," Tears were rolling down her and Garcia's face and unwillingly touched the spot where he must've grabbed her. "He dragged me back into the house, then, after he closed the back door, he dropped me too the floor." She sniffled and looked up. Rubbing her eyes. Spencer reached out to her, not sure of what to do. She leaned into him for support. "I cant remember much anymore. They said it was because he kicked me in the head so much. I didn't want to think about it. All I can really remember is a lot of yelling and pain. A lot of hurt. And, screaming. My throat hurt because of that. I honestly cant remember a lot after that, not until I was fourteen, maybe.

"Anyways, I had to go to the hospital. Apparently, my mother had woken up when she heard all the yelling and screaming. I almost died because she decided to get high. I was rushed to the hospital and they had to go CAT scans. I had four fractured ribs, my arm was broken, and I had a severe concussion. The cops came and took him away. They didn't arrest my mother, but, I was sent to live in a foster home, because, they said my grandmother was too old to take care of me. I ended up being put in a mental asylum for five days because I slit my wrists open and they found me. They took me to the hospital then sent me there. Then I turned sixteen, and I transferred schools to Nevada and took my brother with me. We stayed there. I busted my ass. I used the money on my dance classes, and whatever Jonathon needed. I got a car, eventually. I loved it." She smiled absently. "I met Chris when I turned eighteen. Trouble in human form. He was a punk, and a bum. I finally booted him, after he beat me. I said something that I probably shouldn't have, and he beat me. I punched him in the face and threw him out into the rain. It was a couple months later that I was down town at a bar. I was singing for late night entertainment. No, no nudity or anything." She said to the ears that were perked on Morgan. "I was just covering for my friend who was usually there. That's when Hank walked in. He told me I had potential and that he could make me famous. He handed me a card and told me to call if I was interested. I came home to my little brother talking about the army and my grandmother talking about my mother coming in for a visit. I was still very angry at my mother. I felt I had a right to be. I called Hank the very next morning and he set up a meeting. And, after that, I busted my ass for three years in dance classes, karate classes, and vocal sessions. They all told me I was perfect, even hank, but, I didn't believe them. I started not eating, and not sleeping. I had to be taken to the hospital because I was anorexic. And, Hank promised me that I was still beautiful but, not a beautiful when I had meat on my bones. He assured me that I still had my job when I got better. Hank was like the father I never had." She finished and looked all around the table at the people who were staring at her, mouths agape.

"I remember that. You've told me that once before." Spencer said, wringing his head again. Faith nodded and smiled at him.

"Two years ago." Tears ran down her face.

"Then, two years ago, I was working in the bar, the shows for that night had been cancelled, and there wasn't really anyone there. Except, for a team of FBI agents. I was a waitress for you all. You were all laughing at someone named Reid." She smiled a half smile and looked over at Spencer who was staring at her intently. "After that, you all left. All but one. He sat at the table for a minute. I asked him if he wanted a drink."

"And, I said yes." He said, a dawning look on his face.

"You did. Then, we sat at the bar for three hours, throwing back drinks and talking. He actually treated me like I was a human being, not a piece of ass. I took him to his hotel room, and he invited me inside. Then, we sat on the couch and watched cartoons, we talked some more, then he fell asleep. I left at six. It killed me. He made me feel alive again. Then, he left. He told about how his team and him went around the country, solving murder cases. When he fell asleep, I kissed his cheek and left. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with a relationship or anything like it. I was stupid. I walked out on the best thing in my life. I saw him on the news from time to time. But, I never attempted to contact him. I was too worried about my brother and work. Then, I found him again. And, I'll never let him go again, as long as he'll have me." She locked eyes with Spencer, who looked at her with a strange look, as if to say "Really? I want you forever." But he didn't say anything. Garcia sniffled beside her. Faith turned and looked.

"Spencer will keep you. By god, if I have to personally fix any and all problems I will. Say it, Reid. Say it." Everyone laughed at Penelope's determination. Faith turned back to Spencer.

"Oh, he doesn't need to say it again." She said, she laced her other hand with his, so that both of their hands were together.

"Still, I want to hear it, since I apparently missed out on something. Ooh, hold on, let me get my phone." She started rambling about not being involved in the important stuff. Morgan walked over to her and gently took it out of her hands.

"There's plenty more photo opportunities to come, I'm sure. Let's leave them alone." Garcia gave a humph as Morgan sat her purse on the ground.

"He's right." Then she leaned in towards Garcia's ear. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to be plenty touchy tonight." Then she winked and pulled back. They all laughed, except for Reid who was looking horrified.

"Yay! I really want to apologize, though. I didn't want too-" She started to explain.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. I knew you all would find out one way or another. I just thought it better if I told you. I want you all to feel comfortable around me. I don't want you to worry about him. And, we _will _make this work, because, I cant lose him again." She said as she looked to each of the face, each of which were smiling.

"Enough mush talk. Let's get drinks!" Emily yelled and they all laughed. The waitress walked over to them and directed her attention directly to Spencer.

"Can I help you?" She smiled too sweetly.

"Yes, you can actually." Faith said, smiling back. The waitress was taller than Faith, but, then again, who wasn't? She had short unnatural blonde hair that was perfectly straight and bright blue eyes. "A round of tequila shots would be nice. Oh, and lime and salt to, please." The waitress nodded, and looked at Spencer again, before retreating. She watched the girl disappear. They all looked at her.

"You like tequila?" Morgan asked, surprised.

"No, not really. But, It gives a buzz. It's perfect. And, what I need. That little speech was harder than it looked." They all nodded at her.

"I understand. I have a question though." Morgan said with a smile on his face. "What kind of car is it? The one that you bought." She laughed.

"A '67 Chevy convertible. It's black with chrome rims. I put a lot of money and time into that car. And, now it's sitting in a storage unit in Nevada. I've been itching to take a road trip in it." She said. Morgan nodded in approval. Just then, the waitress came back, carrying nine shot glasses full of tequila and a little line wedge sitting on the side of the glass. She pointed toward the salt that sat on the table and walked off. Faith grabbed the salt and a shot. She poured the salt on her hand, licked it and threw back the shot, then quickly sucked on the lime.

"Way to take it like a man." Rossi said from across the table. She laughed as she felt her cheeks flush. She watched as each of them took their shot. Watching the funny faces. Then came Reid's turn.

"I-I'm not much of a drinker." He said, eyeing the glass wearily.

"Bull! I watched you down an entire bottle of Crown in one night! At my expense. Take it." Faith said.

"In my defense, I had no idea what was in those drinks." They all laughed at the pair. "I'm serious. I had no idea what she was pouring into them."

"Were you complaining? No. You weren't. You were actually laughing after a couple of them. Look," She said, pulling his hand to the table. She picked up the salt and poured some on his hand and sat the shot glass in front of him. "The trick it, keep the salt on the tip of your tongue. And, don't taste it. You cant swallow it when you taste it. When you throw it back, swallow, then suck on the lime. 'Kay?" She said.

"I don't know." He said, looking at her.

"Please?" Faith said, pouting.

"Fine, but, you owe me." He said so only she could hear. She giggled and nodded.

"Naturally." She said. She leaned back and placed her hands on the back of her chair, watching him intently. He did as she instructed. She felt happy that he had complied. She stood up. "I'm going to the bartender. I don't like the looks of the waitress" They laughed at her.

"I'm coming with." Garcia said. She stood up and wobbled a little. Faith looked down at her feet.

"Can you walk in those things?" Faith asked, her voice raising a few octaves. Penelope laughed down at her feet. She was wearing six inch purple heels.

"No, not at all. But, let me tell you about the price of beauty." She said. They walked away from the table and up to the bar. "What you did took a lot of courage. I respect you." She said. Faith nodded at her.

"I know what your job does to you. To all of you. The sacrifices you make. The lives you save. The images you see. I know, you all are like a family. You treat each other like blood. I can see that. I don't want you to feel like I'm hurting your family. I want to make him happy, because, he does that for me. He makes me smile. I was stupid. I left him, and I shouldn't have. That was _my_ mistake. It wont happen again. I told you, because I want you all to trust me." She said, she looked down at her feet. She looked up at Garcia. "I-I think I love him." Garcia let out a squeal of delight. Just then the bartender walked to them. They ordered their drinks, and the bartender quickly mixed them and handed them over. Faith nodded and began sucking on the fruity drink.

"Oh, Faith?" The woman called from behind. Faith looked up at her again. "Welcome to the family." She said with a giant smile. Faith grinned at her. Faith sat her drink on the bar and wrapped her arms around Garcia. Garcia laughed and hugged her back. They let go and Faith walked back to the table and took her seat next to Spencer.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked. A waitress brought most of them food. Faith looked at Spencer.

"Just warming up to one another." Garcia smiled over at Faith who was staring intently at Spencer, who was staring back. They all stared at the two for a minute.

"Hello? Earth to strange couple?" Emily waved her hand in between their faces. They both jumped and smiled.

"Sorry. Zoned out." She said still smiled. She looked over at Spencer and shook her head. Her mouth returned to her drink.

"So, you said you sing. That mean your good?" JJ said. She didn't know how she felt about Spencer having a girlfriend. She still thought of him as a younger brother.

"I guess so. Casino sharks and their sons to think so. But, it's whatever." Faith shrugged.

"She can sing." Hotch said, surprising them all. Had he actually been to a casino?

"Oh, yeah. You were there with Hank one day at rehearsal. Which reminds me, how do you know him?" Faith asked, seeming unbothered by the fact that Hotch had heard her sing.

"We met a few years back. Before he got you I guess. Back when his casino's were still his father's. He helped on a case." Hotch said. He quickly finished off his beer and sat it on the table. Faith nodded.

"Hank said you were there on business. I knew it had to be important. Hank never let's anyone sit in on my rehearsals."

"Yes. I came out on a personal but professional matter."

"Oh. Okay."

"I think you should sing for us." Morgan said, waggling his eyebrows. Spencer laughed at Faith's shocked expression.

"Um, I don't know." Faith said, becoming nervous. "You'll probably hear it when we go to Hawaii. I have to do shows there. I'm sure I could get you all tickets, if you want to go to them." She said.

"Free entertainment? Sure." Rossi said. Emily was starting on her fourth drink and was looking a little woozy. JJ laughed at her and poked her side. They all laughed at her startled yelp. Hotch's phone started to ring.

"Excuse me." He said as he turned at walked out of the bar.

"So, how about that song?" Morgan asked. They all perked up. Spencer waited. He would get her to sing. Either now or later.

"I don't know. I don't have my music. And, I haven't done a warm up. And, we're in a bar." she said nervously.

"An empty bar. And, I'm sure no one would mind. Especially them." Garcia laughed and directed her attention to two old men sitting in the corner of the bar staring at Faith. They noticed that she saw them and quickly turned their faces. Faith laughed.

"I don't know. If you can talk the bar people into it, sure." Faith smiled. Garcia did too, knowing no one would say no too her after a few minutes of prodding.

"Deal. I'll be back." She said and disappeared. The team smiled at Faith.

"You know she's going to get her way, right?" JJ said while laughing. Faith nodded.

"That's what I was afraid of that. Oh well." She said and finished her drink. Spencer smiled in anticipation. They all started laughing again as Garcia rushed back to the table.

"They said that all you had to do was go tell them what song and grab the microphone. Apparently, they have karaoke every Thursday night. So, you should've been here last night." She winked and tugged on Faith's arm. She stood and straightened out her clothes. She bent to whisper in Spencer's ear.

"If anyone asks, I'm drunk." She said with a giggle. Spencer rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Okay." And, with that Faith walked into the back. A few moments later, she emerged with a black microphone in her hand. She smiled at them and tapped the microphone. Hotch walked in and sat down, looking as serious as always. The tan computer man walked out of the back room and sat the computer near the desk. He clicked the button and pointed at Faith. She opened her mouth, and a wonderful, full voice came out.

"_There is a house in New Orleans," _She started occapela. They all stood in amazement at her.

"_They Call the rising sun." _Her eyes closed at the hard note.

"_And, it's been the ruin of many a poor boy, _

_And, God, I know, I'm one." _The jazz music started playing.

"_My Mother was a Tailor._

_She sewed my new blue jeans._

_My father was a gambling' man. _

_Well, down in new Orleans." _Her voice drifted from high and low at all the right times, her body in perfect sync with the music.

"_Well, the only thing a gambler needs," _Spencer felt himself become more and more turned on the more she sang.

"_Is a suitcase and a trunk. _

_And, the only time he's satisfied. _

_Is when he's on a drunk." _Faith moved her hips. They all looked around at each other impressed. They all laughed at Spencer's mouth, that was agape at the beautiful woman.

"_Now, mothers tell your children," _She had lost herself in the music.

_Not do what I have done _

_Spend life in sin and misery," _Her voice drifted up.

_In the house of the Rising Sun." _

"_Well, I got one foot on the platform. _

_The other foot on the train. _

_I'm going back to New Orleans, _

_To wear that ball and chain." _

"_Now there is a house in New Orleans. _

_They call the Rising Sun. Ohh. _

_And, it's been the ruin of many a poor boy. _

_And, God, I know I'm one." _She bent as she hit the last note, but her voice faded out as did the music. She stood and vaguely heard applause. She forced herself to smile. She hated doing that. Knowing that men were looking at her that way. Spencer was the only one she didn't mind doing it. But, she felt the computer man's eyes on her, and she felt the men that were sitting in the corner. Plus the few that were sitting against the bar. She knew that Spencer's team mates wouldn't do that. They had to much respect for him. But, the others staring at her made her sick to her stomach. She stumbled to the man and shoved the microphone at him. Stumbled back to the table and sat on Spencer's lap. He gladly took her.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked with concern in her voice. Faith nodded but put her face in Spencer's shoulder. His arms wrapped proactively around her waist.

"Are you sure?" Spencer whispered in her ear. She nodded and buried her face deeper.

"I want something to drink." She said loud enough for the others to hear.

"What do you want?" Spencer asked.

"Something strong." They all laughed at her.

"I'll go get her something." Morgan said with a humorous tone in his voice. She heard his chair scrape against the ground. Spencer pulled her tighter against him. A few moments later, she heard Morgan's boot's hit thump against the ground and set a glass next to them. She pulled away from him and looked at the glass. She felt that her face was flushed. They all stared at her while she gently pulled away from Spencer and pick up the glass. Emily had her eyes closed and her face against the table.

"What is it?" She asked wearily. She eyed the glass. It was a dark brown substance.

"Taste it." He said with a smirk on his face. She hesitantly picked up the glass and put it too her nose. Her nose burned as she smelled the alcohol. She took a sip and the liquid burned her throat. She tasted Crown Royal in it. And, Razzmataz. And, peach. Also, a hint of monster. She pulled the glass away and licked her lips.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"VFU." He said and laughed. "Strong enough, pipes?" She laughed at her nickname.

"Yes. Thank you." She took another drink from the glass, longer this time. They all turned to Hotch.

"Who was on the phone?" JJ asked, sipping at her fruity drink.

"Strauss. I was wanting to talk to you all about that. Strauss was calling because I asked for permission to use the jet to go to Hawaii. She said that we could, but, It would only be available tomorrow morning and the next morning. So, we would all have to go on that one in the morning or the day after tomorrow if we go on the private jet." Hotch finished. They all shrugged.

"I don't care. I'm sure Emily doesn't either." Morgan said as he pointed to the sleeping brunette. It was obvious that she had to much to drink.

"I don't care to leave in the morning either. We're all ready for the sun." JJ said, speaking for herself and her family.

"I'm always game." Penelope said. Rossi just nodded. They all turned to look at Reid and Faith, who was sucking down her drink, face flushed.

"Faith is already packed. It wouldn't take very long for me too. So, it doesn't matter." She finished and sat down her glass. She looked wide-eyed around. They all laughed at her confused expression.

"Well, wheels up at ten o'clock, then. It's eleven. I'd better get home. I'll see you all in the morning." He nodded and left the bar.

"I'd better get Emily home." Morgan said in disapproval. Emily jumped at the sound of her name.

"Huh?" She said with sleep in her voice.

"I'm taking you home. Change of plans. We're going to Hawaii in the morning on the jet." Emily nodded, dazed. "Ten o'clock." He said. He pulled her arm and began pulling her towards the door. She followed with the rest of the team laughing behind them. Morgan nodded towards them.

"I'm going home. I'm tired and I want to make sure we're all packed up. I'll see you all in the morning." JJ said and grabbed her purse.

"I'm going to get her into bed. I'll text you in the morning." Spencer said to Garcia. Faith stood up and got the wallet out of her pocket. Before anyone could object, she threw two hundred dollar bills down on the table. She nodded to the waitress.

"Keep the change." She said and slipped the wallet back into her pocket.

"I was going to pay for that." Rossi said. Faith waved him off. Garcia laughed. Spencer towed her towards the door.

"You didn't have to pay for that. Rossi said that he was treating us all to drinks." He said as he unlocked Faith's door.

"I don't care. I didn't feel right for them paying for me. And, I felt generous. So, I paid for it." She hopped up on the seat sideways.

"But, my point is, you shouldn't of. That was your money. Hard earned money." He said, leaning into her. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against him. Her tongue traced his upper lip, asking for permission to enter. He opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue in. They both fought for dominance. She pulled back and attempted to catch her breath. "Lets go home." He said and pulled away from her. She nodded and slipped into the car. She laid her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. She opened them when Spencer started the car. She grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers, then sighed back into the seat. Lights flashed behind her eyelids. Only when he stopped and rolled down his window did she open her eyes. She saw the same security guard from earlier nod toward him. Spencer put his car in the spot and turned the car off.

"I want you." Faith said, trailing her soft fingers up Spencer's arm. He could tell she was drunk. He caught her hand in his.

"Let's go in, then." She nodded and hopped out of the car. Spencer pressed the lock button on the key and grabbed her hand. They walked into the building and unlocked the door of Spencer's apartment. Faith closed the door behind them and dead bolted the door. She smiled at his tired expression.

"Oh, don't think your getting off that easy. You're going to do me again, whether you like it or not." She smirked at him. He laughed and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Who said I was objecting?"

_Ooh. Lemon juice! Hmm. Reid would be in a lemon with you if you reviewed. Reid's love reviews. And, bitches love Reid. I'm a HUGE bitch. Lmao. Yeah. Anyways. The trip is coming up. They're all itching for that sun. Hmm. I wonder how much trouble someone gets into for having sex on the beach, what about you? Well, we'll find out soon, won't we? _

_As always, all my love, _

_Review, Review, Review. _

_-SceneBitch _


	4. Chapter 4: Aloha, Hawaii!

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait on the new chapter. Things have been hectic lately. I'm double timing' it. But, enjoy. I also want to make it apparent that I do not own any of the lyrics or the main concept of Criminal minds. All ideas and such go to the perspective owners. _

Chapter 4: Aloha, Hawaii.

Faith pushed him against the wall and kissed the smirk that he had in place. She pushed his light jacket off over his shoulders, and threw it too the floor. She kicked off her shoes and socks. She lightly jumped and wrapped her legs around him. She kept her arms locked tightly around his neck. He put his hands under her butt and carried her through the hall and to his room. He hovered over her as he laid her gently on the bed. Her sharp nails trailed along his arm. He looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and stroked her cheek. She bit her lip.

"Pack quickly. I don't want you to worry about it later, or in the morning." He nodded and pulled away reluctantly. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a black suitcase. He sat it on the foot of his bed while Faith watched him intently. Her fingers were twisting a lock of her hair. He started pulling shirts and shorts out of his drawers.

"What are you looking at?" He smiled at her. She grinned at him.

"You." She pointed her finely manicured toes at him. He laughed and zipped his bags. "Aren't you getting your hair stuff?"

"I'll get them in the morning, before we leave." He sat his bags on the floor next to the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper that sat in the corner, and then took off his shoes. She pulled her shirt and tank top off and threw them at Spencer. He caught them, and got a wave of Faith's perfume. He tossed them in the same basket that he threw his shirt into. She stuck her thumbs down in the sides of her shorts.

"You wanna take them off, or should I?" She asked him, her voice seductive. He climbed on the bed next to her, running his fingers over her lace. He trailed down the hard contours of her stomach and took the small string in between his fingers that tied the shorts to her waist. He tugged on it, and it came undone.

"I got it." He said, and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, and moved her hands to his back. He pulled the shorts off of her and tossed them to the corner of the room. His hands roamed his lover's body, touching everywhere, some places getting soft moans. "Roll over on your stomach." He commanded. She kept her eyes closed, but, rolled over. His hands traced patterns into her back. He unhooked the clasp of her bra and traced the skin that had just been revealed. She pulled her body up enough to quickly slip the lace off of her body and onto the floor. He kissed the back of her neck, all the way down to the edge of her underwear.

"Take them off." She said. He hooked his fingers around the lace and pulled them off. She rolled over to face him again. His eyes raked up her body. Her hands rested on her stomach. He slipped his fingers in between her legs and he felt her heat. "Nu-huh." She said, smiling. She shook her head. Spencer stared at her with confusion. She pointed to his remaining clothes. He rolled his eyes, stood and began removing his clothing. Her eyes closed as he crawled back on the bed. She gasped as his finger slid into her. She bit her lip as he slid in and out of her. She dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Ow!" He said with a laugh. She giggled.

"Sorry." She bit her lip again and Spencer trailed his fingers down her face. He leaned in and kissed her. He knotted his fingers into her hair, and hovered over her. She spread her legs, so that he could feel her heat. He let a sound escape from the back of his throat. She ground into him. He grabbed her hips and held them still long enough to were he could slip inside of her. She moaned in relief. He completed her. He slowly pumped her, making erotic noises escape her mouth. Both of their stomachs began to tighten as they both came closer to the edge.

"Spencer. _Spencer. _Oh." Faith buried her face into his shoulder and closed her eyes. She shook with ecstasy as she came. She felt him spill inside her.

"I'm tired." Spencer said as he lay back on the bed. Faith giggled.

"Well, yeah. Most people would be. That was the forth time today." She blushed. He ran his fingers over her crimson cheek. "Move so I can get under the covers." She playfully shoved at his side. He stood and pulled her with him. She bit her lip and he bent down and kissed her forehead. She pulled away to get her clothes on. She didn't know if Spencer would be comfortable with her being fully naked.

"Where are you going?" He frowned and gripped her hand.

"To put some clothes on." She grinned.

"No. I like you like this." He laughed as he pulled the cover and sheets down. She moved past him and slipped in between the two sheets. Spencer stared at her for a moment. He liked the way her skin looked against the red sheets. She scooted all the way to the wall and looked at him.

"Coming? Oh, and, just so you know, I like to spoon." She grinned and winked. She rolled over to face the wall. He slid in the bed beside her and put his phone on the charger. He set an alarm for seven-thirty and then clicked the bedside lamp off. He scooted to the middle of the bed then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her exposed body to his. He reached blindly to the covers and pulled them up around their bodies. In the darkness, Faith focused on Spencer breathing. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest on her body. Her hands rested on Spencer's, which were wrapped around her waist.

"I might've forgotten to mention, you're a wonderful singer." He mumbled against her hair. She smiled.

"You've told me once. It was about two years ago." She wiggled in closer to him.

"Will you sing for me?" He asked quietly. She thought for a moment.

"What would you like me to sing, darling?" Spencer pondered for a moment.

"Whatever you want too." He whispered. She wormed around to where she was facing him, her hands on his chest.

"Will it help you sleep? I remember, you told me that your mom used to sing and read to you when you were little." She said quietly. Her hands left a trail across his abdomen and chest. She felt him shrug.

"I don't know. She used to, yes. I just want to hear your voice though. It makes me feel…. Happier. I guess." She nodded and kissed his throat.

"Close your eyes." He complied and shut them.

"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around, wont let you fall down. Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try, you'll be alright. The rooms hush-hush and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all, and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We're doing this right. Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love, spotlight shining it's all about us. And, every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt, boy, it's all about us. Suddenly, feeling brave. Don't know what's got into me, or why I feel this way. Can we dance, real slow? Can I hold you, real close? The room's hush-hush and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We're doing this right. Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love. Spotlight shining, its all about us. And, every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt. Boy, its all about us. Do you hear that, babe? They're playing our song. Do you think we're ready, oh, I'm really feelin' it. Do you hear that love? Do you hear that, love, they're playing our song? Lover's dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight shining, it's all about us."

She lightly traced "_I love you." _onto his chest once she felt his breathing even out. She rolled back over to her side, so that she faced away from him, and snuggled down into his arms. She felt herself begin to drift to sleep. She felt Spencer's arms tighten around her. And, she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Spencer woke to the sound of his alarm screeching. He blinked and squinted his eyes. His arms where still around Faith. Her warm body pressed against him as he began to stir. She sighed and her hair fell over into her face. Spencer lightly brushed it back behind her ears. His hands trailed down her neck and to her chest. He looked over his shoulder and made sure it was only seven-thirty. He lightly trailed his fingers down lower, playing with her belly button ring. She giggled and opened her eyes slightly, peeking through her eyelashes.

"Can I help you, love?" She asked with sleep thick in her voice.

"Just enjoying the view. You know, you would assume that people as beautiful as you took hours to look as such. But, you wake up and it's like that." He kissed her neck, just under her ear. She shivered.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, big boy." She smiled slightly and pointed towards his morning erection. He blushed and she kissed his cheek. "Although, touching could _always_ help." She laughed and he pressed his lips to hers. Her fingers knotted in his hair. They laid in silence for a while.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Spencer asked while Faith leaned onto his chest. It was almost eight.

"Of course." She said. She traced designs onto his bare stomach.

"So, I'm not sure how long you're going to be staying or anything. But, I was thinking, that since you're going to have to stay a while, you just, um, maybe, stay here? With me." He said, looking to the other side of the room. She grinned.

"Of course. I'd love too." He sighed in relief and kissed her forehead.

"Great. Oh, we need to take a shower if we want to be on time." He hopped up and pulled her with him, heading towards the bathroom. She let his hands trail up her body and sighed in contentment. She pulled away and turned on the water. Being with him had began to be a second nature to her. She stepped under the hot water and felt his arms slip around her waist.

"You woke me up too early." She giggled and massaged shampoo into her hair.

"You can sleep on the flight there. It's fourteen hours, so, you have plenty of time. We have to make stops too." He said as he rinsed his hair while she squirted soap onto her loofa.

"Let's join the Mile High Club." She giggled. She ran the soap up her body and he stared at her in confusion.

"What's that?" He asked. She laughed again.

"It's when you have sex on an airplane. While it's in the air." She said and watched his eyes bug out.

"I-I don't think we can. I mean, unless you want to get tormented by everyone." He put a sly smile on as he bent down to her face. "You're not exactly quiet." She grinned back at him.

"Not my fault." She said and tapped his nose. She hopped out of the shower, and pulled two towels from where she had seen Spencer pull them yesterday. She wrapped one around her and threw the other at Spencer as he cut the water off.

"Do you want to stop and get food before we go?" He asked. He didn't have anything at home.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get dressed. Be right back." She said and stepped into his room. She stared at the large ball of bedding that laid upon his bed and giggled. She opened her bag and pulled out a red thong and a red bra. "Hey, we need to collect my clothing sometime soon. I like all of my underwear sets that have been strewn across your room." She called to the bathroom. She heard his laugh and the blow dryer click on. She slipped on her underwear and pulled a pair of light skinny jeans and a black button up shirt from her bag. She pulled them on and heard the blow dryer cut off as she buttoned her last button. He walked in the room with the towel hanging loosely at his hips and his hair in a glorious, messy bundle atop his head.

"Will you grab me a shirt from that drawer over there? It doesn't matter which one." Spencer asked and pointed to a dresser in the corner of his room. She nodded and walked to it. She heard his towel hit the floor and him pull on a pair of boxers. She grabbed a dark gray shirt and shut the drawer back. She turned around and saw him standing in a pair of light blue boxers, staring at his drawer of jeans.

"Here, baby." She said and tossed him the shirt. She raked her brush through her fast-drying locks. He pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and the shirt she had given him. She stared in awe of him for a moment.

"What's wrong, Faith?" he asked, catching her gaze. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing is _wrong_. Just the opposite, actually. I was thinking about you. Us. It's all so surreal. And, it happened so fast. I can hardly catch my breath. It's a good feeling, though." She said, seeing his unease. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. But, I also know, that I want you. Forever. Until the day I die." He pressed his face against her hair and her heart swelled at his words.

"Good. Cause, you're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere." She tightened her grip on his neck and pulled him closer.

"You smell good." He said, breathing in her sweet smell. She laughed and he melted at the sound.

"Thanks. That happens when you shower. You tend to smell nice. You smell good too." She pulled away, still laughing. "I'm just gonna put my hair in a bun." She said, walking past him to the bathroom. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Spencer walked in behind her, carrying his bag.

"I don't know if I told you or not, but, you look beautiful today." Spencer said, stealing her attention from her makeup bag. She snorted in disbelief.

"With my messy hair and bare face?" She started wrapping the cord around her flat iron.

"Precisely." He said, throwing his various hair products into the bag. He got his deodorant and cologne last.

"Mm. I'm sure." She skipped putting on face powder and foundation. She put light purple eye shadow on then a thin strip of black eyeliner. She threw the rest of her makeup into the bag and slipped a hair band over her wrist. Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist again and pressed his lips to her neck. Her hands rested on his.

"I'm positive." He said. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. They stood like that for a moment. Faith giggled as her stomach growled. She pushed forward, but, Spencer kept his hands locked around her waist. She put her blow dryer and flat iron in her bag and zipped it up. She sat it too the side and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. Spencer smiled at her in the mirror.

"What?" She asked, smiling back at him. He shook his head and kissed her neck again.

"Ready? I need to go call Garcia." He said. She nodded and watched him leave the room with his bag. She put her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room, turning off the light. She smiled at the clothes that had been thrown all over the place. She heard Spencer's voice, bright and chipper for so early. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you guys in a little bit. Bye." Spencer clicked his phone shut.

"What'd they say?" She asked. He looked at her and shook his head. She quickly slipped on her shoes.

"Just said that they'd be there at ten. That's all. Got everything? I mean, we're leaving to Hawaii, your kind of outta luck if you forget anything." Spencer said, gripping his three black bags. She smiled.

"I like it when you're assertive, it's sexy on you." She said, trying to advert his attention. He laughed and backed up, knowing what she was doing. "Fine. I can wait until the hotel. But, can you?" She smiled mischievously. He gulped. "Oh, the next seventeen hours, are going to be hell for you, I promise." She smiled cheerfully at him again, grabbed her phone and wallet off the counter, and pranced out the door.

"Not fair." Spencer said, coming up behind her as she opened the door. He pushed her against the side of the truck and grabbed her wrists.

"Very fair. I get to torture you, and you get to take it. I wanted to do it now, but, you wouldn't let me. So, I get to make your plane ride as painful as possible." She smiled then bit her lip seductively. "Ouch, you're hurting my wrists, baby." She smiled as his eyes narrowed at her. He let go and she slinked past him, making sure to move her body in a way he wouldn't miss. He quickly shoved his bags in the back seat. She shut her door and checked her phone. Nothing. She'd have to call Hank, but, not before she ate.

"What do you want to eat?" Spencer asked. He got in the car and turned it on. Faith shrugged.

"I don't care. Wherever you want to go is okay." She interlaced their fingers and let them rest on the consol. He nodded and pulled out onto the main road.

"McDonald's?" He asked while keeping his eyes forward. He had a cool tone in his voice. She laughed.

"Are you seriously mad at me?" She stared at him, waiting for an answer. He sighed.

"Yes. I am. You don't play fair." He pulled into the drive-through. There was already a line. There were five cars ahead of him. "What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"The cinnamon bowl thingy. And, a black coffee. Here." She handed him a twenty out of her wallet. He waved it off.

"Keep it. I got it covered." He pulled up. She let go of his hand and trailed up his arm with it. He looked at her with an exasperated look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Promise." She smiled at him. He shook his head but smiled. Finally, they got up too the speaker.

"Hi, welcome to McDonald's, what can I get you?" A cheery voice came out of the speaker.

"Yeah, um. I need a number five with a black coffee. And, I need a number seven with a coffee. I need two packets of sugar and a container of creamer. That's it." He squinted. He slipped his black, square sunglasses over his eyes.

"Alright, that'll be thirteen-fifty. Please pull two the second window." Spencer pulled his wallet out and got a twenty dollar bill. Faith huffed as he pulled forward. The window opened and a small girl with blonde hair smiled warmly at them. "Your total was thirteen-fifty." Spencer handed her the bill and she quickly tapped the screen and handed them their change. She handed them the coffee and the cream and sugar. Faith took hers and gladly drank it. She watched as Spencer stirred in sugar and cream. The girl handed out a bag and nodded to them as she shut the window. Faith grabbed the bag and dug out her food. She handed the Egg Mcmuffin to Spencer and started eating her cinnamon bun.

"I could have paid for that." She said as he pulled back onto the main road. He rolled his eyes and took a bite. She flipped through the radio stations. She rested it on a station that was playing Free Fallin' by Tom Petty. She pulled her legs up under her and finished eating quickly.

"We should probably go grocery shopping when we get back. I don't have any food at my house." Spencer crumbled his paper up and threw it in the bag that sat in the floor board. He finished his coffee. She put her garbage into the bag and folded it up.

"How do you not have food? Do you not eat?" Faith laughed at him.

"Takeout." He laughed.

"So, how far do we have to go? I mean, it's almost ten now." She looked at the dashboard clock. It was a quarter to ten.

"We only have to go to the airport. We're almost there. Besides, as long as we're there before Morgan, we're good." Faith laughed.

"Okay, well. Wake me up when we get there." She pulled the lever and pulled her seat back. She interlaced their fingers. She closed her eyes. It didn't take very long for them too get there.

"Faith. We're here." Spencer cut the car off and smiled at her while she hazily opened her eyes. Garcia, Hotch, JJ and Rossi were already there. Faith pulled the seat back up and looked out the window. They were in an open area, beside a landing strip. She saw six cars beside them. She opened her door and her shoes made a small tap on the ground. She saw a small plane, brightly white. Rossi, Garcia, Hotch and JJ all got out of their cars. Hotch and JJ pulled their children out of their cars, and Rossi and Garcia walked to Spencer and Faith.

"Morgan said that he was picking Emily up." Rossi wore his usual attire. He had a dark button up tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans. Garcia wore a yellow dress and yellow ballet flats. She put her hair in pigtails and had a large yellow flower in her hair.

"Geez. You make me feel extremely underdressed." Faith laughed. Garcia smiled and waved her off. A black sedan pulled up and parked next to Spencer's car. Faith looked at Jack and Hotch. Hotch wore jeans and a flannel shirt. Jack wore a bull dozer shirt and a small pair of jeans. She smiled at him. Hotch came to stand by Rossi and set Jack down on the ground.

"Faith, this is Jack. Jack, this is Faith." Jack looked at Spencer and Faith's interlocked hands.

"Are you Spencer's girlfriend?" They all laughed at his instant knowledge. Faith let go of Spencer's hand and bent down to look at Jack.

"I am. My name is Faith." She smiled widely at him and stuck her hand out. Jack smiled back and took her hand.

"Jack is five." Hotch chipped in, hoping it would explain some of his eagerness.

"You're pretty." Faith giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Well, thank you. You're pretty handsome yourself." They laughed again and there was a new set of laughter. She turned to see Morgan and Emily. Emily had her face shielded from the sun.

"We ready?" JJ asked. She was holding a small blonde child. There was a man that was a few inches taller than her with light brown hair behind her. He smiled kindly at Faith. "Oh, Faith, this is Henry. He's three." She motioned to the small boy in her arms. "And, this is Will, my fiancé."

"Hi." She said, smiling at them. Will nodded and Henry smiled. Faith stood and Jack stuck his hand out to hers. She gently took his in her own hand.

"Looks like you got a new friend. I hope you like children, cause, Jack likes to play." Garcia cracked a smile. Faith smiled down at Jack.

"I think we'll be great friends." Jack smiled at her.

"Hey, Jack. Why don't you get you're bag out of the trunk, buddy?" Hotch sent Faith an apologetic smile, which she waved off. She watched Jack totter over to the large SUV and Hotch handed him his suitcase and small backpack.

"I'll get your bags, madam." Faith heard a familiar voice behind her. She smiled, knowing who it was. There wasn't anyone else whose English accent that could belong too. She turned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Stanley." He wore a black suit and had his short brown hair tousled nothing that looked nearly as good as Spencer's.

"Faith." She smiled at her old friend. "Are you going to introduce me?" He smiled warmly and looked to her companions, who looked confused.

"Oh, sorry. Stanley, this is David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, JJ, and her family, Will and Henry, this is Emily Prentiss, and Derek Morgan. And, you've met Aaron Hotchner. I don't think you've met his son, Jack." She smiled at Stanley questionably. "And, this is Spencer. " She gripped his hand tighter. Spencer stiffed as he looked at Stanley. He didn't like him, at all. "And, everyone, this is Stanley. He's an old friend. And, I'm not sure why he's here." She looked at him again, and he smiled at her.

"Hank asked me here. He wanted me to make sure everything went smoothly. Don't worry; I'll be staying in the pilot's quarters. I'm the co-operator there. Oh, yes. Hank wanted me to tell you, that, they would be staying on the same floor with you, and, that they would all be issued a key." Faith nodded, while all of them looked confused, except for Hotch. He looked at Spencer and cocked an eyebrow. He shrugged and walked closer to Faith.

"I'll explain later." She waved them off and opened the back hatch of the car. They all followed her direction. Spencer quickly got his duffel bags from the back seat and came to help her. She put all of the bags on her shoulders and left the trunks. "Stanley." Spencer went for one and Faith shook her head. Spencer rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag that was slipping off her shoulder. They all quickly walked to the plane with their bags. They sat them by a man with a blue suit on, who was directing them to leave their bags there, and that he would take care of them. Faith quickly sat her bags on the ground. Stanley sat her trunk on the ground and walked quickly back to get the other.

"So, who is that?" JJ asked, pulling Henry's shirt down.

"Stanley. He's a personal errand boy of Hank's. Mainly, he works in Vegas, as a hotel concierge. He's a good friend of mine." Spencer stiffened again. He looked in the other direction, so that Faith wouldn't notice, but, failed. She tugged on his arm and gave him a look. Stanley came back and sat the other trunk on the ground. He smiled and saluted to them.

"I will be in the cockpit if you need me." He smiled knowingly at Faith, who smirked. He climbed the steps and disappeared into the plane.

"Let's go." JJ said as the rest of the team followed her onto the plane. Faith pulled Spencer back.

"What's wrong with you?" She looked into his eyes.

"Who is that guy?" He looked at her accusingly.

"Who? Stanley? I just said that he was a good friend of mine. Are you jealous of him?" Faith giggled. Spencer looked away, hurt. "You are!" And, with that Faith busted into a fit of hysteria. She stumbled onto the plane while still laughing. They all looked at her funny. She held up a finger to them. Spencer glared at her.

"It's not funny, Faith." Faith nodded through her laughter.

"Yes… it… is…" She giggled out. Spencer crossed his arms. He sat down in an empty seat near the window, leaving one open for her. He stared out of the window, ignoring he laughter, even though he enjoyed the sound.

"What's so funny, Faith?" Morgan asked. He was sitting across the seats, next to Emily, who was glaring at Faith too, because of her hangover. Faith tried to contain her laughter, causing her to laugh more.

"Spencer… is… jealous… of…. Stanley!" She laughed louder. Hotch snorted and continued trying to buckle Jack into the bench seat beside him. The rest looked at her strangely.

"What's funny about that?" Garcia said, looking oddly at Faith. Faith couldn't answer, because of her laughter. She held a finger up and sat next to Spencer. She waited for her laughter to subdue.

"Spencer, baby, really? Look at me." She giggled. Spencer looked over at her. "Spencer, Stanley is gay, like, openly. I'm surprised you didn't see that." Faith started laughing again as Spencer stared at her in shock. The rest of them started laughing, all except Henry and Jack, who looked at the adults strangely.

"Are you serious?" Morgan laughed.

"He has been since I've known him. He was one of my first 'friends' I had when I started there." Spencer still stared at her.

"Oh, my god. That's funnier than it should have been." JJ chuckled. She patted Henry's head, which was buckled in beside Will. She sat in front of them, next to Garcia. Hotch scooted down on the bench seat and stretched his legs out by Jack. Rossi sat in the spinney chair next to the table, where Morgan, Emily, Spencer and Faith sat.

"Well, I feel dumb now." Spencer ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, look at that. The genius had found a weakness." Morgan laughed. Faith giggled and patted Spencer's arm.

"It's okay." He looked over at her with a doubtful expression. "I thought it was adorable." She giggled again.

"I apologize. I overreacted, I guess." He grabbed her hand and she smiled at him.

"It's okay. You can make it up to me by switching me seats. And, being my pillow." He rolled his eyes and stood up. She stood up and moved so he could quickly move out of the hole. She slipped in and sat in the seat, it was warm and smelled of Spencer. He sat beside her. She put the armrest up that separated the seats and brought her knee's up in the seat. She laid her head down on Spencer's lap and curled up in a ball.

"Aw. Look how cute!" Garcia grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of them. Morgan laughed. Spencer laid his hand on her side and let the other hang on the side of the seat. Faith fell asleep as the plane took off. She took in Spencer's warmth, and the way he smelled. She fell asleep listening to Spencer and Rossi discuss chess tactics. And, she had to admit, Spencer made chess sound hot.

She woke to someone shaking her shoulder. She quickly sat up and saw Jack staring at her, smiling. Everyone started waking up. Emily woke and seemed relieved. Obviously, her headache was gone.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked, looking at Jack.

"Nothing. Will you read this too me? Daddy went to sleep." He held a book up at her.

"Um. Sure. Where are we?" She looked at Spencer who was lazily watching her interaction with Jack.

"Stanley said we were just over Phoenix a half hour ago." Faith was surprised that she slept that long. She grabbed the book and looked at it. It was a Dr. Seuss book, green eggs and ham. Jack climbed up on her seat beside her and waited for her to start. JJ stirred as Henry began fiddling with his seatbelt.

"Mommy. I want to listen to book. Let me out." JJ laughed and undid his seatbelt, then picked him up and moved him over the table. He tottered to Faith, and raised his hands up too her. She laughed and picked him up. She slid him in the seat, on the opposite side of Jack. She began reading, instantly capturing the attention of everyone on the plane. Jack and Henry leaned back beside her on the seat, growing sleepier. Spencer watched her with the children, smiling at her attitude towards them. She would make a good mother.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you would make a great mom?" JJ asked, smiling at her sleeping child. Faith laughed.

"I already raised one, which was hard enough. It could have been the fact that I didn't like him until I was ten." She chuckled warmly as JJ walked to them. Faith maneuvered her body so that she slid Henry into her arms without disturbing Jack. She handed him to her. Faith pulled Jack into her arms, and stretched out, laying her legs on Spencer. Jack lay on her chest, breathing heavily. Hotch stirred and shot Faith another apologetic look. He stood and straightened his shirts out.

"I'll put him over here." He held his hands out and Faith laid him in his waiting arms.

"So, Stanley was talking about the rooms…?" Morgan stated, taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I get the top floor to myself whenever I stay at the hotel. And, Hank, I guess, decided that you all could stay up there with me, instead of having to pay for another room that wouldn't be on the top floor. The perks are, it's free, and the food is pretty good. Ooh, and, it's right on the beach. I mean,

you all don't have to stay in the top floor. Although, the top floor has the best rooms. Hot tubs in every room." Garcia turned in her seat next time

"You sound like an advertisement." Garcia laughed. "I'm in. Hot tubs? Hell yes." She winked and nudged Morgan, who laughed.

"Why do you get the top floor to yourself?" He asked. She shifted to where she was scooted closer to Spencer. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I get…. Fans, I guess you'd call them that. They liked to follow me to my room and try to get in. I wouldn't have it. So, Hank made it so that I had the entire top floor to myself, only me and whoever had a key to the elevator could get there. Ergo, I was safe from freaks." Faith held his hand with one of hers, and let the other trail up and down his arm. He shivered slightly.

"Oh. Well, that makes since. I don't have a problem with it. Saves me a lot of money." Rossi said, checking his watch. "We've got another eight hours." JJ had already fallen back asleep. Garcia was listening to music. Hotch had already begun to fall asleep again.

"I know how I'm spending them." She stretched and yawned. She laid her head back against the window. She pulled Spencer with her. He laid his head on her chest. He listened to her heartbeat. They all fell asleep quickly.

"Faith. Faith. Faith!" She jumped at the sound of her British friend's voice. She glared at him. "Good, you're awake. We're nearly there. Probably another ten minutes before we land." Faith looked around at everyone. JJ and Garcia were stretching. Morgan was still asleep, with Emily leaning on his shoulder, still asleep too. Rossi was looking out the dark window. She looked at her lover, who was lying with his arm loosely over her waist. He was breathing heavily; she felt his warm breath on her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to jump. He looked up at her.

"Hello. We're almost there." She smiled at him. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked, sleep in is voice.

"Eight." Rossi said, finally drawing his attention from the window. Faith rubbed her eyes. Stanley nodded and walked back into the cockpit.

"Wonderful." Faith muttered sarcastically. She stood and hopped over Spencer. She stretched and yawned. She put her left leg on the side of Spencer's chair and stretched. She touched her forehead to her knee.

"Man, I wish I could do that." Emily said, yawning. Faith laughed and did the same to her right leg. Emily stood and stretched. The children, Morgan, Will, and Hotch were still asleep. Emily walked towards the back of the plane, into the curtains.

"Faith. Hank wanted me to give you your schedule. You're only performing four times a week. Which is better than normal. I had the hotel manager put it in your room." Faith nodded and stretched her arms over her head. "The pilot has instructed me to tell you all to buckle your seatbelts. We're about to land." Emily walked back in and sat down. She shoved Morgan, who jumped awake.

"Buckle your seatbelt." She laughed. They all buckled. JJ gentle shook awake Will, Hotch, and Garcia, telling them to buckle. Rossi turned his attention back to the window. Faith looked at him in confusion. She made a shooing motion to Spencer, telling him to scoot to the window. She sat down in his warm seat and buckled. He instantly closed his eyes again, and began to sleep.

"What's wrong with you?" Faith asked the older man. He turned to look at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing is wrong with me." He turned his chair to face her. "A plane full of profilers and trained cops, and you, the only one who isn't trained, gets an off vibe from me. I'm impressed." He nodded in approval. Faith laughed.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that your mind is somewhere else. I was simply making an observation." She said. She pulled her left leg up in the seat and draped her right leg over it. She rested her elbow on the arm of the seat.

"I've been doing the job for thirty years now. Been married three times."

"Three times?" Faith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Italian." He shrugged. Faith laughed. "The point is, I have never met anyone who means more to me than these people. No one. And, I've seen every one of them at their lowest. But, I can't understand why they want this job. The job that takes so much from them. Me, I don't have any children. I'm divorced. Grant it, I am a bestselling author, but, this job, in the long run, has left me empty. I can't see what they enjoy in it." He shook his head and looked around the plane. Faith nodded, thinking of when Spencer talked to her about his job.

"That night, two years ago, Spencer was talking to me about his job. He talked about the sacrifices he made. The problems he ran into. His struggles. All the things that made him think the world was a dark, horrible place to live in. The things that made him not want to live in this world. But, then, he said that there were little bursts of light, stars, if you will. The people he saved. The families he brought peace too. I was worried though; I thought he was loosing his mind, honestly. The way he looked at me. It was like he was surprised I was actually listening. I know what he's talking about. I've been to my point where I didn't want to live in this world. I didn't want to live at all. But, I saw that he really was a good person when he told me that he honestly loved his job and what he did. He told me that it all got repaid to him. His hardships for someone else's miracles. I think that's what really made that connection for me. It made me realize how much I cared for him. He had a good soul with a dark shell. I can see it with all of you. You've dedicated your lives to save others, even if it means letting go of parts of yourselves. Things you may never get back. But, I think, deep down, it's worth it to all of you." She finished and smiled. Rossi pondered about what she had said.

"I think you're right. You know, no one has ever been able to tell that we actually enjoy what we do. I was thinking because, I can see how happy you two are together are already, and it's only been two days, if that." Faith laughed and looked down at her fingers.

"He makes me feel… different. Like, I actually have a purpose now. I don't know if you caught what I do or not?"

"Sort of. I know you're a performer from Vegas." He said.

"I wear skimpy outfits while I sing and dance. I feel like a stripper of sorts. And, I hate it when men look at me in a sexual way. And, Spencer is the only one I don't mind doing it. I think it's mostly because, in a way, he understands me, and looks at me in a way that's more than that. It makes me sick most of the time. I hate performing in skimpy clothes. They don't care about my voice, or even my face. They see my body." Faith frowned and looked at the ground.

"Well, then, they don't deserve your time of day. But, you love singing and dancing, right?" He asked. Faith nodded and looked at him.

"More than anything." She said a new edge in her voice.

"Then, it shouldn't matter what others think. As long as you're doing what you love, you should be happy with that. You do have people who enjoy your singing. We do. I would hope no one else was paying attention to your body, other than Spencer, and, even then, I don't want to know about it." Rossi chuckled along with Faith.

"Thanks. I guess that helps a little." She smiled and looked over her shoulder at a sleeping Spencer, then looked back at Rossi. "He makes me feel better. I don't know. I just feel… complete with him." She gave an ironic huff. Rossi's glass began to shake.

"We're landing." He grabbed his glass. The plane shook as it went lower and finally touched the ground. Faith gently shook Spencer awake. He opened his eyes slowly.

"We're here, love." He smiled at her. Emily shook Morgan awake again.

"Girl, if you don't quit waking me up, we're gonna have some problems." Emily laughed.

"We're here." Morgan looked at Spencer and Faith.

"I'm gonna kill her." His eyes widened.

"Keep your gun holstered, big boy." Garcia said from the other side of the seat. They laughed. The noise caused Hotch and Will to wake up. JJ stood and stretched. Stanley walked back through.

"We've arrived. Don't worry about your luggage. It will be to the hotel before you will. I trust Faith can get you all to the hotel. I understand you don't like strangers to drive you places. We have two SUV's for you. I suppose you can drive to the hotel. Unless you would like a driver." He waited.

"That's fine, Stanley. Thank you." Faith said, looking up at him from her seat. He nodded and turned on his heel. They all stood. Hotch carried Jack and Will carried Henry. "How're we doing this?"

"Well, you can drive one, Morgan the other. Me, Jack, Garcia, Rossi, and Reid will ride with you. Emily, Will, JJ, and Henry can take the other." Hotch said. Everyone nodded.

"You know how to get to the hotel, right? Cause, I'm following you." Morgan said.

"Yes. I know how to get there." Faith laughed. Faith slipped her messenger bag over her shoulder and grabbed Spencer's hand. They began piling off the plane. They stepped out into the cool, moist air. Faith breathed it in and smelled the ocean. She saw the brightly lit airport in front of her. She noticed that they were near a field. She could hear the ocean. The sun had just set, and the stars were starting to show.

"Aloha, Hawaii." She said. She pulled Spencer to the first SUV. She nodded to a man with tropical flowers all over his shirt. He was tan and looked like a Hawaiian native.

"Aloha. You are Faith, I believe? Your boss, Hank, sent me. He told me to make sure you and your friend's stay went smoothly." He smiled.

"Thank you. You didn't have to come though. I know the way to the hotel." Faith laughed softly.

"Well. I will make sure everything is arranged correctly." He nodded and turned back towards his car.

"Ready, guys?" Faith looked back at them. They nodded. They all hopped in, Spencer in the passenger seat. Hotch held Jack in his lap. The keys sat in the ignition. She started the truck and heard the one behind her start too. Faith interlaced her fingers into Spencer's, who smiled at her lazily. She pulled out of the Airport parking lot, onto an empty main road.

"The good thing about Honolulu, other than the name, it's not busy at night. I love it here." Faith said and smiled. She looked at the street sign.

"How often do you come here?" Hotch asked from the backseat.

"Twice a year." Spencer gripped her hand tighter. She turned onto a dark road. She could see dimly lit ocean. "There's an employee beach here. Then, there's a public one down on the North end. I would recommend the employee one. But, then again, I don't like people, so." Faith shrugged.

"Don't you have to be an employee to use that beach?" Garcia asked.

"Not if you're with me. _I _am an employee. I can do whatever I want, too. Mostly because I'm the one that brings in all the customers. That's bad, huh?" Faith laughed humorlessly. "Anyways." She turned onto a brightly lit road. People were walking up and down the streets. Faith smiled as she heard the native music. "Hope you like ukuleles. You'll be hearing them a lot." Faith laughed. She checked the rearview mirror and saw they were still there. She finally turned down a long driveway to a brightly lit building. It read _Finderson's. _"Welcome the hotel casino." She smiled.

"Wow." Spencer said. The large bright building contrasted with the dark night. The parking lot was perimeters were all covered with palm trees. Faith pulled up to the ring-around entrance. She saw the tan hotel manager. She let go of Spencer's hand and jumped out. She smiled at the older man.

"Welcome back, Ms. Raven. These are your friends?" He spoke in a gravely voice and enveloped Faith in a hug.

"Yes. Have the valet take the cars around back?" She smiled sweetly. He nodded and everyone gathered around Faith. "I can show everyone to their rooms, if I have the key?" She held her hand out for it.

"Of course, Ms. Raven."

"Please, call me Faith." He dropped the key in her hand and she walked forwards. They all followed her. "Alright, the way this works," She pulled open the glass door and walked into the busy casino. She saw workers dressed in their red attire, and guests wearing fancy evening dresses and sharp suits. "They key opens the top floor. It's restricted for special guests. They're, more or less, the Pent Houses. There's plenty of room, so, no worries." She smiled and walked to the gold elevators. The black carpet stopped just at the entrance. She tossed a key to Morgan. "You take that one." She nodded to the other elevator. Jack and Henry started to wake up. Faith grabbed Spencer's hand as the door dinged open. She dragged him in.

"I don't remember the Hotel being this nice." Spencer said as Faith, Rossi, Garcia, and Hotch piled into the elevator.

"Well, you were drunk, so, I wouldn't expect it." Faith laughed. She pressed the button that said twenty-five and entered the key into the slot next to it.

"So, wow. Okay. We each get our own room?" Garcia asked. Faith nodded and smiled.

"Yes." The elevator was on the seventeenth ding. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. "Wouldn't you have your own room at any other hotel?" Faith asked.

"Well, yeah, but…" The elevator dinged for a last time, and opened, onto a bright, wide hallway. The elevator next to them dinged to. It smelled of lavender in the hallway. It was long. Faith saw Stanley standing at the end of the hallway with another hotel worker. The walls and doors were cream colored and the carpet was a deep red. There was a pile of luggage sitting in front of them.

"Welcome. We didn't put bags in rooms, except Faith's. We weren't sure which ones too put where. Faith, yours are in this one, as always." He motioned to the door behind him. "If you all will point out which one is which, we will gladly put them away." He said. He kept on his professional face.

"Oh, Stanley. Drop the act. We can take care of it all. You better get some sleep." Faith laughed. Stanley finally cracked a smile.

"Have to keep a professional vibe around customers. I'm not sure how he does it." He pointed to a small old man, who had worked there for years. He stared straight forward, waiting to be instructed.

"Lenny, you don't have to act professional. This is me we're talking about." Faith smiled at him.

"Are you hungry, madam?" He asked in an old, gravely voice. Faith looked around to everyone else. They all nodded.

"Yeah. Um, we can order room service, no worries." Stanley and the old man nodded.

"You know the number when you need me." Faith nodded and watched him walk down the hall to the hotel. Faith looked at the doors. Stanley had left the keys in the doors. Thank god.

"Alright. Grab your stuff; take it to whichever room you want." Faith said. She poked Spencer and motioned for him to get his bags. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over the bags, to the very last room. "We're staying in here. Oh, the number for room service should be on the phone. Order whatever you like, it's on me. So, don't worry about it." Faith tugged him towards the door.

"Knock if you need us." Spencer said. They all nodded and began sorting through their bags. Faith slid the card out of the door and opened it. The room was brightly lit. There was a small kitchen that sat in the far left corner, and a wall divided the kitchen and the living room. There was a sliding glass door on the far wall of the living room. The walls were a soft blue. Then, there was a white door sitting on the wall next to the sliding door.

"That's the bedroom. The bathroom and closet is in there." She pulled him along towards it. She pushed open the door, revealing a soft beige colored room. The blankets and pillows on the bed were dark brown. There were two doors sitting opposite of the bed. There was a TV stand in between them. Faith nodded to them. "Bathroom. Closet." Spencer nodded. "You take those in there. I'm gonna call Hank." Spencer nodded again and kissed her cheek. She turned and walked back into the living room. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. It rang twice.

"Hank." His grizzly muttered. He must've been working already tonight.

"Hey. What's up?" Faith said cheerily. Hank cleared his throat.

"Fine. We're extremely busy tonight. I'm back in Vegas again. How're you?" His accent emphasized his tiredness.

"I'm good. Stanley told me that I'm only working four times a week while I'm here." Faith walked to the refrigerator where a white, lined paper sat stuck to the fridge with a magnet. There where eight dates and times lined up on the paper. One of which, was tomorrow.

"Yes, you are. I hope that doesn't disrupt your plans." He said sarcasm thick in his voice. Faith laughed.

"No, no. It's all good. I still get paid, right?" She asked again. She heard the bedroom door open and then felt Spencer's arms wrap around her waist.

"Of course, dear Faith." She heard a rustling of papers on the other end of the line. Spencer pressed his warm lips to her cool neck. She shivered at the touch.

"Well, I'll let you get back to whatever it was that you were doing before I called. I was just checking in. I'll call you sometime soon, I guess. Maybe before my show tomorrow." Spencer trailed his lips down her neck, towards her shoulder. He pushed the fabric down, exposing more stifled a laugh. Hank cleared his throat.

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you then, Bye." Faith quickly pressed the end call button and threw her phone on the counter. She swirled around and caught Spencer's lips in her own.

"That," She said, pulling back for air moments later. "Was not fair. At all." She pressed her lips to his again.

"Definatly fair. I was just capturing the attention that was rightfully mine. However, I'm hungery. Want to order food?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. She walked to the phone that sat beside the couch on a table. She dialed the number and quickly order.

When the food finally got there, they ate quickly, not wasting anytime they would have together tonight. Faith placed their plates on the cart and caught Spencer's hand. She pulled him to their bedroom.

"You know, I think I like this vacation already." He said lazily as she shoved him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. She giggled and bent down to kiss his lips hungrily.

"It's all in the imagination. Honestly, I could be staying at a roach infested, greasy hotel, but, as long as I had you, I'd be in paradise." She pulled her shirt over her head and reconnected their lips. He laughed under her. She trailed her hands up his shirt, pulling it off. He sat up, pushing her down to meet his hips.

"Always." He whispered as he pulled back to look at her. He licked his lips. "You can't even begin to comprehend how happy I am to have you. Honestly, I knew I was missing something, I just couldn't figure it out." His hand tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She connected her lips with his again. Pushing him back down on the bed. They quickly removed their clothing and spent the rest of the night, showing each other just how much they appreciated one another's company.

_So, I really cannot apologize enough on the delayed chapter. My laptop charger broke, and I had to order another one, but, I had plenty of time to think of…. Colorful ideas for our young lovebirds. I apologize for the rushed finish. The song was All About Us by He is We featuring Owl City. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, review! It makes my day! Also, I had a little mishap earlier today. You see, my laptop decided to screw up just as I was uploading the chapter. There's my trusty laptop for ya. _

_All my love, _

_SceneBitch __J _


	5. Chapter 5: Drowning

_So, my lovelies, Here is chapter five. I also, while I have the chance, want to give a shout out to people. Thank you for giving me your opinions. I sincerely appreciate them. You have no idea what they mean to me. Also, I wanted to make it clear that Faith is twenty-four and Spencer is twenty-six. Anyways, enjoy. I had fun writing this one! Also, I recently obtained the pleasurable knowledge that Criminal Minds is in the middle of shooting Season 8. Um, can you say 'fan girl'? I definitely have some major problems. I screamed for two hours after figuring this out. Also, i want to say, this isnt one of my best, because, i kind of rushed the end, it was just a filler chapter though, so i think it should suffice. Enjoy: ) _

Chapter 5: Drowning.

Faith laid in silence. Her face was buried into her white, fluffy pillow. She smiled with her eyes closed as she felt Spencer's breathing across her back. The white comforter was wrinkled all around them. She sighed in contentment. She opened her eyes and surveyed the room from her position. Clothes were thrown everywhere, and the T.V. had the pleasure of holding Faith's bra. She laughed internally. Spencer stirred and she held her breath, not wanting to wake him. He didn't wake, but, rolled over to the other side of the bed and wrapped the pillow in his arms. Faith took in his sleeping figure with greedy eyes. She shook the thought away, though, thinking how rude it would have been of her to wake him purely for sex. She sat up and the blanket fell off of her chest, exposing her.

"Faith," He began hazily, his voice was thick with sleep. "Why are you up? And, why are you staring at me? Don't lie. I can feel your eyes." Faith giggled at his intuition. She looked over at the clock and saw it was nearly ten. She took the opportunity of his lack of reflexes and pounced on him, pinning him to the bed. She harshly grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over so that he was on his back. She straddled his stomach. He kept his eyes closed.

"Well, I'm up because I had a heat box laying on me." She said pointedly, to add emphasis she poked his chest playfully. "And, I'm staring at you cause you're naked and extremely attractive." She giggled and leaned down to encase his lips in her.

"I could say the same." He stated as she pulled back for air.

"Well, I want to swim today. So, I need to take a shower and such. Not to mention how much planning I need to go over. And, I probably need to talk to people about my rehearsals and exercising schedules. Blah blah blah. You know. The usual." She ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it back out of her face. Spencer ran his hands up and down her thighs.

"I can help you with the exercising." He smirked at her. Faith tugged on her lip with her teeth. Spencer squirmed under her. "Want to start now?" He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She giggled.

"As much as I'd like too," She trailed her hand down the contours of his stomach. "I need to shower and get ready. I assume the indoor pool is going to be the main course of action today, considering it's supposed to rain. So, bathing suits. Also, you need to wake everyone up and let them know to wear swim gear. And, tell them not to order breakfast. We're going down to eat. Tell them to meet us downstairs in the dining room at eleven-thirty." She smiled radiantly at him and hopped off the bed. How ironic, he thought as he watched her naked little body disappear into the bathroom, that it rains on the first day of vacation.

"Wait! I can't join you?" He called after her. She peeked her head around the nearly closed door and grinned at him.

"Nope, sorry, Mr. Reid. We have things to do today, and, we need to do them in a timely manner." And, with that, she shut the door and clicked the lock. Spencer heard the water start. He rolled over and grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket that they had thrown aside the night before. He had a missed call and a text from Garcia, telling him to shut the "eff" up with the screaming so she could sleep. He laughed. He typed out a brief summary of what Faith told him and sent it to his seven team mates. He got a series of replies, most of which consisting of "Okay". He heard the water shut off and smiled.

"Finally!" He yelled, laughing.

"Fuck you! I deserved a shower! Especially after what you did to me. You need one too, like, extra scrubbing." She yelled back. She tucked the dark red towel around her and unlocked the door. She heard Spencer's laugh. She opened the door and stood in front of him. She took in his naked figure, laying carelessly on the bed.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. I know you did." She blushed deep scarlet.

"Whatever. Get up and shower. Did you talk to everyone?" She walked into the closet, reappearing seconds later, bag in hand. She pulled her brush out.

"Yeah. I told them to meet us down stairs." Faith nodded, raking the brush through her hair. Spencer got up and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around his waist. "You know, we have a good hour before we have to be anywhere. We could…" He trailed off, and kissed down on her neck, pushing aside the wet strands clinging to her skin. She swallow hard, having difficulty forcing a 'no' out of her mouth. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards. He held tightly to her waist.

"Seriously, Spencer. We have to get ready. Go. Before we wind up smelling like sex." She grinned and turned her back, walking into the closet. He sighed and walked into the bathroom. She flipped open her suitcase and began digging. After nearly ten minutes of looking, She fished out her bikini. It was black with white polka dots on it. On the inner edges of the top and hip line of the bottom, there was white ruffles with black dots. She pulled out her black sundress to go over it. Spencer cut the water off in the bathroom as Faith pulled on her bottoms. She tied the neck of her top when Spencer walked into the closet, wet hair and all. She was having trouble with the bottom string.

"Need help?" He asked softly. She nodded. He tied it tightly after asking her if it was good enough. She fixed her cleavage before turning to look at him. She smiled and stretched on her tippy toes to kiss him. Her hands tugged on his towel, causing it to fall to the floor. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers knotted in his wet hair. He moaned. "What about not wanting to smell like sex?" She laughed.

"I'm just kissing you. There's a difference." She smirked and hopped down. She grabbed her dress and walked out into the room.

"I like the bathing suit, by the way!" He called after her. She smiled.

"I know." She grabbed her phone that laid at the foot of the bed after she had slipped the dress over her head. Spencer walked out wearing a pair of black swim trunks and a plain white t-shirt. Faith looked at the clock. It was eleven-oh-five.

"What's the plan?" He asked, walking back into the closet to retrieve his bag of hair products. Faith did the same, beating him to the bathroom. She rummaged through it, pulling out her hair gel. Spencer plugged in his hair dryer and ran his hair gel through his wet hair. Faith flipped her head, pulling her long hair down with her. She ran her fingers through it before squirting gel into it and rubbing it into her hair. She twisted and twirled the locks, making her hair curl. She raised up quickly, throwing her hair back. She quickly fixed the part in her hair and fluffed. Spencer was done and staring at her, smiling. His hair was finished too. She was glad to see that he had kept his scruff.

"The plan," Faith sprayed her hair with hairspray. "Is to go eat food. Then, we swim, and then eat again. Then, drink and watch me perform. Then, we go to bed and do it all again tomorrow." She smiled at him and he nodded. She quickly applied deodorant and brushed her teeth.

"Okay." He sprayed himself with cologne. Faith watching him, smiling. He looked over to her. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said and turned out of the room. She grabbed her phone and slipped it into her small silver purse and slung it over her shoulder. Spencer walked out behind her. "Let's go down early to get a table." Faith quickly looked at the clock. It was Eleven-fifteen, and she knew Stanley would stop her on her way to the dining room, telling her the schedule. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door after slipping her flip-flops on. As they passed doors, they heard thumping, and muttering.

"So," he began as they were headed down. "I was wondering, if, maybe, you wanted to go out tomorrow. Just us." He looked over at her nervously. She smiled warmly.

"Of course. You didn't need to ask. This is _your _vacation."

"Well, I need your company on _my _vacation." He smiled back at her.

"Honestly, I don't know why you even wanted me here." She stated simply, looking down at her feet.

"Why? A guy like me is insanely lucky to get a girl like you." She gave him a doubtful look.

"Mhm. I'm sure. Let's discuss this later, when I can be _much_ more persuasive." She winked at him. He swallowed loudly, but, had no time to reply because the doors dinged open. They stepped out into the lobby of the hotel, which was bright, due to the sunlight pouring in it. Through the front, glass windows Spencer could see the palm trees swaying in the wind. Despite the bright, unfiltered sun, off in the distance, he could see the storm clouds about to make themselves known. Faith pulled him to a door marked "DINING ROOM". She pulled it open to reveal a large dining area. A few people were there, but, not many. There were several white tabled-clothed, circular tables with small, unlit candles sitting in the middle of them. All of them were surrounded by several chairs.

"Where are we-" A small girl that matched in height to Faith walked up to them. She was wearing a white button up under a black vest. She had on black slacks and her dark hair was tied back in a tight bun. Her large, blue, round eyes were peering at them cheerfully.

"Ms. Raven. How many are you expecting?" She chirped.

"Um," Faith silently ticked off the numbers on her hand. "There's nine adults. Two kids." The girl scribbled something on her notepad.

"Right this way." She smiled and began weaving around the tables, stopping one in the corner of the room, near a large window. "Will this work, Ms. Raven?" She asked nervously.

"Faith. And, yes. In fact, there they are. Be sure this gets charged to my account, please." Faith nodded towards the small group that had entered the room. Rossi and Morgan weren't there yet. But, Emily, JJ, Will, Henry, Hotch, Jack, and Penelope stood all looking around the room. They finally spotted the two standing in the corner of the room and walked towards them.

"Yes, Faith. I'll be right back to get your order of drinks. If you'll excuse me…" She trailed off, darting back around the tables and disappearing into the white double doors in the back of the room. Faith smiled at the group.

"Morning." Garcia shot her a dirty look.

"I demand a different room. Especially if you're going to do _that _every night." She glared at Spencer and Faith. Faith laughed, and Spencer blushed.

"Sorry." Faith looked to Hotch, who was holding a very tired looking Jack in his arms. "Can I steal him?" She smiled hopefully at Hotch, who smiled back and nodded. Jack outstretched his arms to her, and she enveloped him in a hug. He tucked his head in her neck. "Hey, wake up. We have stuff to do." She laughed quietly and swayed slightly with him. He pulled back to look at her.

"Daddy woke me up, and, I didn't want to get up. And, he made me put on the itchy shirt. I don't like it." He huffed and furrowed his brow. Faith giggled as everyone filed into the table, taking their seats. A different waiter had brought two booster seats for the children.

"Well, you know what? It doesn't matter what shirt you wear, because, we're going swimming, so, you won't be wearing a shirt." Hotch put a booster in the seat closest to Faith. She placed Jack into it.

"Swimming. Like, in the ocean? With sharks? I like sharks. I have a shark book." Jack began fiddling with the napkin that laid on the table in front of him.

"Not the ocean today. Maybe tomorrow. It's gonna storm today. But, there's a pool inside. So, we can swim in that. Sadly, there isn't sharks in the pool. Well, lets hope not." Faith smiled at him.

"Okay. I want orange juice. And, pancakes. With chocolate chips in them." He looked to Hotch hopefully.

"Alright. Anything else?" Hotch was sitting on the other side of Jack. Spencer sat beside Faith and had his hand over her knee.

"Bacon. I like bacon. It smells good when it's cooking." Jack smiled to himself. Across the table, Will and JJ were fighting with Henry, trying to get him to hold still. Garcia sat beside JJ and Emily beside her. There were two empty seats between Emily and Hotch. Will sat on the other side of Spencer.

"Faith!" She heard Stanley's voice call from across the dining room. He ran up towards their table. "I've been looking everywhere for you, love. I need to borrow you for a second." He shot an apologetic look around the table. Faith gave the same look to Spencer, who was looking slightly disappointed. She gently squeezed his hand.

"I'll be right back." She whispered and stood to follow Stanley a few tables over.

"I really apologize about the interruption. But, Hank wants you to call him. He says it's important. Here, you can use my phone." He reached in the inner pocket in his suit and pulled out a sleek touch screen phone. He opened the password and dialed the number for her. He handed the phone to her and she put it to her ear. It rang three times.

"Hank."

"Hey, it's Faith. What's wrong?" She asked. She was worried, and knew she sounded like it, too.

"Nothing, my dear. But, I do, regretfully inform you, that you have a photo shoot to attend to at noon. And, practice at one. Then, after two-thirty, you're free, until tonight. So, I need you to go to the dance studio. The photographers should already be there." Faith groaned internally.

"Do I _have_ to do the photo shoot?" She whined. She didn't care that she sounded like a child.

"Yes. Just a quick one. This is for one of Hawaii's number-one magazine. So, an hour tops." He sounded frustrated and there was rustling papers on the end. Faith huffed.

"Fine. I'm only staying an hour though. They want me longer, they're SOL." She said and hung up. She handed the phone back to Stanley, who was giving her a sympathetic look.

"Stanley, do me a favor, and, take care of them today. Make sure they know where everything is, and they know how everything works. Just until two-thirty." She looked at him hopefully.

"Of course, love. Have fun." He said, smiling slightly at her. She rolled her eyes and walked back to the table. Morgan and Rossi had finally joined them. She looked at Spencer painfully. He shot her a quizzical look.

"Hey, Spencer, can I steal you for a second?" She asked him. She had accidentally interrupted the group talking about what they were going to do when it was nice enough to go to the beach. Spencer nodded and stood. He followed her to the same table where Stanley stood.

"What's going on?" He asked. He gripped her hand.

"I have work to do. I have a photo shoot at noon, and rehearsal after that. I should be done by two-thirty. You won't be mad at me, will you? If I promise to make it up to you?" She asked. She bit her lip, knowing he wouldn't be able to say 'yes, I will be mad'. He smiled sadly.

"No, of course I wont be mad. You have work to do. You'll meet us at the pool at two-thirty?" He asked. He was a little upset that she had to work, but, then again, she would have to adjust to his schedule just as much as he would hers. So, he couldn't be angry.

"Yes, I promise." She smiled at him. They walked to the table. Spencer sat back down, but, Faith pulled her purse off the back of the chair. "Hey, um, so, you'll have to enjoy breakfast without my company this morning. I've got to run. But, I'll be back later." The table stared at her. The waitress had been there and brought them their drinks.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"Work. Photo shoot and rehearsal. A bunch of boring, pointless stuff. But, I shall return." She smiled and bent to kiss Spencer goodbye. Her hand cupped his cheek, and his hand went to the back of her neck.

"Hey! Hey! PG, please! Small eyes!" Garcia shouted, but, laughed, like the rest of the table. Faith laughed too and stepped back. She saluted them and walked out of the dining room. She took the elevator to the bottom floor, where the dance studio was. It smelled of floor wax and sweat from all the years it had been used for countless hard rehearsals and workouts. She walked forward. The room was made off glass, including the front wall. She could see the white sheet that was set up in the far corner. There was a rack of clothing in a variety of colors. There was a tall table that held a bowl of water, and beside it, a bottle of expensive-looking shampoo and conditioner. It was lined with various hair products and makeup.

"Ms. Raven?" Someone called from the other side of the glass. She smiled slightly and pulled open the door. There were five people standing around, fluttering to fix anything that wasn't perfect. One woman that stood about three inches taller than Faith, was next to the table with the bowl of water. She had crazy-curly hair and had a large camera strapped to her neck.

"That's me." She laughed.

"Excellent. I'm Rhonda, from Hawaii one-oh-one. I hope you've been filled in?" She looked nervous.

"Yeah." Faith nodded.

"Alright, well, this is Emily. She's going to fix your hair and makeup. We have to wash that out of your hair, but, we can fix it back." The woman began to run around wildly, chasing everyone, shouting orders. Emily readjusted the chair so that it was easier to sit in and fix her hair. Faith sat down in it and tilted her head back. The girl washed her hair clean of the products, using a shine-serum. After she'd washed her hair, she towel dried it. The girl began rapidly twisting her hair around curlers. Then, once Faith's head was in full-Medusa mode, she took the hair-drier to her head. Fifteen minutes later, Faith's hair was shining in the sun, and bouncing with every move she made. They took her to the racks. They stripped her in-between the two. They forced her into a simple black lace bra and underwear set.

"You can take the underwear and the clothes that you wore with you, if you want." The woman fiddled with her camera.

"O-okay." Faith stammered. She felt oddly exposed. The stylist handed her a pair of very short jean-shorts. The white cloth of the pockets hung out under them. She was handed a light green tank-top. She put both of them on, and smoothed them down. She'd kept her black flip-flops on.

"So, the angled one, or the one that's straight across?" The stylist held up two shirts, one of which looked about abdomen-length and was bright blue. It was lined in black, flat lines that ran over it in various directions. The other was black and went from the bottom of the breast to mid-hip.

"I like the blue one, it plays off her eyes." The photographer butted in from across the room. Faith was handed the blue shirt and slid it over her head. They straightened her out and led her to the white cloth, that covered the corner of the room. The photographer looked up at her. They'd done her make-up light and natural-looking.

"So, where am I standing?" She asked.

"In the middle, there. Now, smile, smolder, pout. First, stand with your hands low on your hips and smile, then same position smolder, then pout. Then, put your thumbs in your back pockets and repeat the process." Faith nodded. Easy enough. She did as she was told and they rapidly snapped pictures. The woman clicked through her photos and smiled in self-satisfaction. "Well, that didn't take nearly as long as I'd thought. I thought it'd take longer, but, you're done. If you want her to fix your hair again, she can." Faith smiled, but, shook her head.

"No, I like it like this. Thanks, though. But, I do want my clothes back, if you don't mind." Faith quickly changed and thanked them. Then, bustled out of that door, into the office of the head of the entertainment office, knowing her routine-director would be there. It was twelve-thirty seven. Maybe she could get out of rehearsal earlier too. A few shimmies and leaps and she could go. She walked down the hall and knocked lightly on the door. There were two people conversing in there.

"Come in." One rang. Faith opened the door to the small office, there, sat a pudgy blonde behind the desk, holding a phone to her ear. Then, on the other side, sat a sturdy brunette, who was smiling brightly. It was her director from New York. Faith smiled back.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting you until one. Good to see you again, Faith." The woman got up. Faith couldn't remember her name.

"Good to see you. So, where are we going?" She asked. The brunette stood and waved her forward, which meant for her to follow her. They walked out of the room and walked down the hall, to a white door. They stepped in, and Faith was hit with another waft of sweat. It was a small room, with a table and chair in the corner.

"Here's the paper of dance steps." Faith studied the paper and smiled.

"Aren't these the same one's from my last show?"

"Um, yeah. Probably. Make everything easier for you? Hope so. Just wear a white shimmy dress with it, and your hair down. Kind of like this." She poked at Faith's hair. Faith smiled and nodded. "You'll be singing '_Bennie and the Jets'." _Faith was handed her other paper. "So, you got the routine and stuff down?" She asked. "I've got a date at five that I'm dying to get ready for." She ginned.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks. Good luck on your date, by the way." She grinned and back out of the door. She checked her watch. It was five 'til one. Faith dashed for the elevator, papers in hand. She caught it just in time, before it snapped shut. She stepped in, and pressed the first floor button. When it opened, a very disheveled Stanley appeared, waiting on the elevator.

"Faith, you're early." He looked surprised.

"Yeah, it didn't take as long as anyone thought. Where is Spencer and his team? And, where are you going?"

"Spencer and his team are at the pool, and they're the only ones there. They're the only ones that have even come out of their suites, today." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to the third floor, a disturbance. I believe there was a party up there last night." He smiled and side-stepped her. Faith's eyes widened.

"You okay?" She asked.

"No." He said, pressing the button. "I like your hair that way." Faith snorted as the doors closed. She walked through the lobby, and down the hall to the door that was marked "POOL". She pulled open the door and smelled the chlorine. She saw that Garcia and Emily were in the hot tub that sat in the corner of the room, and everyone else was in the pool, tossing around the beach ball. Henry and Jack floated around on floaties. Rossi sat in the corner of the room, tallying the game. And, directly in front of her, sat Spencer. He had his shirt still on, and was reading a thick book, turning the pages every thirty seconds. She walked up behind him, walking on her tip-toes, careful not to make sound. She quickly cupped her hands over his eyes, making him jump.

"Guess who?" She whispered in his ear. He relaxed at the sound of her voice.

"Jesus, Faith. You scared me. I thought you weren't going to be done until two-thirty?" Faith removed her hands, still smiling. She sat down on the beach chair beside him. He looked over at her.

"I got done early. Why? Expecting a date? And, here I thought I was special." He rolled his eyes at her.

"You are special. I was just surprised, that's all." She reached for his hand, and held it.

"I finished with the shoot early. And, I already know the routine, and stuff so, all I need to go is memorize the words to the song." She grinned at him. She looked over at the pool. Everyone was attempting to hit the ball at the same time. Faith giggled as they all landed in a splash. "Why aren't you in the pool with them?"

"I'm not much of a swimmer." He said turning his attention back to his book. Faith rolled her eyes. She snatched the book away from him. She scoffed as she read the title.

"'Chemistry throughout the years', Spence? Couldn't you read anything else? More fun?"

"Like what? I have a French interpretation of 'Romeo and Juliet', upstairs, if you want me to teach you French." He smirked. She stood and stripped her dress off, over her head. She slinked to the edge of the pool and pulled her hair up into a bun. She tied it firmly in place, and gave Spencer a _come hither _motion.

" _Je sais déjà le français, l'amour. Venez nager." _She said, in a faux sexy voice. And, with his mouth hanging open, she stepped into the pool. It was five foot, so, she bent her knees as she hit the bottom, fully submerging her body. Her splash caused every one to look in her direction as she came up. She ignored them, swimming to the edge. "_Venant?" _He nodded, pulling his shirt off and walking to the edge, where Faith was.

"You know French." He said, dumbfounded. He sat down next to the pool, letting his legs float around Faith. Someone wolf-whistled across the room. It was Garcia, laughing.

"I didn't know you worked out, Spencer." Emily laughed, causing Spencer to blush. Faith reached up and brushed her fingers across his cheek. She smiled.

"I'm fluent. Studied it since ninth grade." She laced her fingers through his. "Come in. You're irritating me." She tugged him in. He scooted in, barely making a splash. "Deep end? They're about to start throwing things at us." She asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. She looked over her shoulder to see Derek Morgan passing the ball closer and closer to them. Spencer tugged her along to the end of the pool. He scooted into the corner, where Faith wrapped her legs around his waist, sitting in his lap. His hands went around her waist, and hers went around his neck.

"So, how'd the photo shoot go?" He asked quietly. She shrugged, playing with a piece of his hair.

"Decent. Not fun, if that's what you're thinking." She grinned. "You know, if you want to just hang out with them, I'll understand. I can go hide out in the room if you want. I can watch movies, and eat popcorn. You can have family time." Spencer scoffed.

"Faith, I spend all the time in the world with them. I want to spend time with you." He brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"What's that saying? Bros before hoes?" She giggled.

"Hey! Love birds! I need more people on my team!" JJ yelled across the pool. Faith and Spencer giggled. She climbed off him and swam towards them.

"Hey! You don't have to listen to her!" He called from the corner. Faith turned over, swimming backwards.

"I know. But, I want to kick his ass." She jerked her head towards Morgan. "He was talking about how good he was earlier, and, I came to put him to shame." She smirked. Morgan scoffed.

"Please, girl. You ain't gonna beat me. I got skills no one can master." He smiled flirtatiously at her, in a friendly way of course.

"Mhmm. I'm sure. Just shut up, and serve. Spencer, you coming?" She looked over at him, to see him swimming towards Morgan. Her mouth popped open. "You traitor!" She screeched. They laughed at her.

"Sorry. I don't think two people who speak French can be on the same team." He cracked a smile.

"Ass." She rolled her eyes, and looked to Morgan, who was getting ready to serve. He threw the ball up, and hit it hard, sending it towards them. There was no net, but, if there had, the ball clearly would have surpassed it. Faith hit it back with an 'oomph'. It hit Morgan in the chest before he could hit it back to her. Faith smirked.

"Vollyball team in middle school. I have all kinds of background, if you want to know about it, we can talk later." She winked at him as he tossed her the ball for her serve. He gave her an exasperated look. Faith looked over at JJ. "You serving, or am I?" JJ laughed.

"You can. Unlike you, I did soccer. I'm much better with my legs." Faith smiled and nodded. She served it over to Morgan, who hit it back. Faith returned it towards Hotch. He tried to hit it back, but, failed, and it hit the water, splashing in his face. They continued the game for thirty minutes, and Faith's team eventually won, twenty-eight to thirty. Faith smiled as she gripped Spencer's hand on the way up to their room. They had left the others at the pool so that Spencer could help Faith with her song. That, and they wanted to have sex. And, they did.

_So, I need to apologize to those who have been waiting on an update, I do apologize. I've been taking care of some things here lately, and, they kind of cut down on my writing time. But, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review, review!_

_Love, _

_SceneBitch. : ) _


	6. Chapter 6: Marilyn Monroe

_Hello :3 so, here's chapter six. I know, it's taken forever to update, but, I'm moving. And, I've been trying to set up my online classes here recently. But, I want to say thank you, though, before you read. For those of you who are avid readers of mine, I honestly wouldn't know what to do without you. Just getting an email that someone else is following my story is amazing. But, enjoy the chapter : ) _

Chapter 6: Marilyn Monroe.

Faith and Spencer had spent the past three hours in bed. After efficiently wasting a little too much time, Faith got her paper to memorize the lines. The paper was labeled accordingly, making it easier for Faith to understand which move went with which line. She was grateful for it. Spencer made her order room service, since she had to run before she could eat. She ate quickly, barely tasting it. She was nervous about Spencer seeing her perform, even though she wouldn't admit to it. Hotch had agreed to watch Jack and Henry, since he had seen her perform before. She sat on the couch with damp hair, the paper in front of her, and Spencer rubbing her back. She had taken a shower to relieve some tension in her shoulders and back, and to rid of the chlorine in her hair. And, of course, Spencer had joined her for _that_ shower.

"Faith, your going to do fine. Are you always this tense before a show?" He asked. He was worried for her. He knew that she was under a great pressure, but, also knew that she would do amazingly.

"I'm fine. It's just that I've never done this song before, so, it's a little frustrating. But, that feels amazing." She closed her eyes and softly moaned and he dug the heels of his hands into her shoulder muscles. Of course, she _had _done that song before, but, didn't want him to know why she was nervous. "You should quit distracting me. I'm not getting anywhere." His hands didn't relax in the slightest.

"You want me to stop."

"No. I'm just saying you should." He stopped, but, kept his hands on her. They circled her waist, and pulled her tight against him.

"You're going to do fine. I'm sure you could make up words, and they'd be even more amazing." Faith let out a breath. It was five-thirty, and her show started at eight, she needed to get ready. She threw the paper on the table and stood.

"I'm going to get dressed. Stay here and watch T.V. or something. No reading." She laughed over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes and began flipping through the channels. Faith walked into the closet, and dug through the bigger of the two trunks. She found her dress. It came to about mid-thigh on her, and was white. It had long, shimmy beads lining it. She pulled it out, holding it up. She then dug her white platforms out. She dug through another bag, finding her curlers. She found her garter and her pale panty hose. She walked through the room to the bathroom. She could hear the T.V going, but, heard something about 1200 B.C.

"Spencer! Not the History Channel, either!" She called, stepping into the bathroom. She heard his sigh and him changing the channel. She closed the door and walked to the counter. She began separating her damp hair, rolling the strands into hot pink rollers. Once she had rolled her head, and looked like Medusa, she dug through her makeup bag. She applied it, doing "Bedroom eyes". Her pale white skin was elegant looking. She sat on the corner of the tub and rolled on her panty hose, which softened the look of her legs. She unzipped her dress in the back, and stepped into it. She pulled the wide straps up on her shoulders. She had put on a white, strapless bra earlier. She pulled the white, lacy garter up on her leg, to her thigh, just under the lining of the dress. Then, she slipped into her pumps. She called for Spencer. He knocked on the door, then came in.

"Wow." He said. "You look… great." He stared at her body. Even in the pumps, Faith was still shorter than him. He shook his head, remembering why he had come.

"Will you zip this up in the back, please?" He nodded, and she turned, so he could zip it. His hands gently pressed into her back, pulling up the zipper. His hands wondered on her skin for a moment. "Thank you." She said, smiling at him and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him back into the living room. It was six now. She had to leave in an hour. She could do plenty of things to him. She pushed him down on the couch, pushed her dress up to above the hem of her underwear, straddled his lap, and trapped his lips in hers. She bit on his bottom lip.

"Faith, don't you have to get ready?" He asked her between kisses. She looked at him.

"I don't have to leave for an hour. I have to let my hair dry." She smiled. She felt his excitement against her heat. "Want me to take care of that?" She whispered in his ear. The pressure got harder. Oh, yes, he wanted her to take care of it.

"Yes, you have no idea. But, you're already dressed up, and I don't want you to be late or anything." He said. She smirked. She climbed off his lap, and kneeled down in front of him, on her knees. She ran her fingers teasingly over the bulge, and she felt it twitch. She took her time with his belt, causing him to squirm. "Faith, don't. You don't have to." He said.

"I want too." She said. She pulled the belt off, and threw it to the side. She unbuttoned his jeans, and unzipped his zipper. His bulge grew more pronounced, wanting attention. She pulled down his boxers, watching as it bounded free. She ran her fingers over it softly. She took the tip into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it, and he let out a loud moan. He kept his hands away from her hair, and gripped his pants firmly. She took him fully into her mouth, nearly gagging. She ignored it and continued her bobbing. She felt that he was already prepared to come for her. She smiled. Her fingers played lightly at his base. She ran her teeth lightly over his length, causing him to shudder. He let go, spraying warmth into her throat. She swallowed it, and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Jesus, Faith." He whispered, and pulled her up too him. He kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. "You didn't have to do that." She giggled.

"I know. I chose too." She said. She got up, straightened out her dress, and pulled it back down. "I need to finish getting ready." She said. She walked to the bathroom and looked at her reflection for a moment. Faith released her hair from her curlers, letting it fall loosely down her back. She fiddled with the curls, making sure they had the right "oomph". She sprayed them with hairspray, applied blush to her cheeks, and squirted herself with perfume. Faith re-applied her lip gloss. She checked her phone. It was nearly seven-fifteen. She had to leave. She walked out, heels clicking. Spencer looked up.

"I've got to go. I have to get prepared for the show. Get dressed and come meet me at my dressing room?" Faith asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be down in ten minutes." He smiled. He got up and stretched. She smiled.

"Great. Just have Stanley bring you down. He'll be at the front desk." Faith waved at him over her shoulder, and made her way to the door. She stepped out into the hallway just as Morgan was stepping out of his room.

"Whoa. You look different." He said, eyes widening. Faith blushed. "You look like Marilyn Monroe." He chuckled. Faith joined him.

"Thanks. Don't forget to dress up. I can't have my posse looking like bums." She called over her shoulder. She heard his laughter as she opened the elevator. She pressed the main floor button. She tapped her foot patiently, waiting. She smiled when her floor dinged. She stepped out, letting the cooler air hit her face. She walked to the front desk, up to Stanley. She tapped his shoulder. He jumped and turned to her.

"Faith. Jesus. You scared me." Her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Stanley looked around, and put his hand on the small of Faith's back, guiding her towards the Show Room. He stopped at the door.

"Remember the disturbance?" He asked. His normal, bright, cheery face was lined with worry, and it made him look much older than what he was.

"Yeah." Faith said.

"It was more than a disturbance. The people that called, they heard someone screaming the night before, and they thought they were partying. I was going up to tell them that they had to leave, but, I found a puddle of blood under the door. I called the cops, and, we went in. We found a body, Faith." Faith felt her eyes go wide.

"Oh, my god. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"They're examining it, right now. Room 213. I was worried about you." He said.

"Why? I wasn't the one murdered in my hotel room." Faith gripped Stanley's arm. Stanley shrugged.

"She looked a lot like you, that's all. And, there was a message. They left a typed note. It said "I'm coming for you.". There wasn't a name of who it was to, but, still." Faith felt like her heart dropped to the floor. Her stomach was doing somersaults.

"I'm sure it didn't have anything to do with me, Stanley. But, listen. We'll talk after the show, okay? I have to go." Faith felt bad for leaving him, but, she had to, or she'd be in trouble. Stanley nodded.

"Of course. Do you want me to escort Mr. Reid and his team to their table?" He asked.

"Could you bring Spencer to my dressing room, please? But, you can seat everyone else, if you don't mind." He nodded and Faith patted his cheek.

"Of course." He gave her a forced smile. Faith pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Stanley. The police will figure it out." She whispered. But, she let go, and pulled the door open. The chilly air hit her arms, and she shivered. No one was in the room, but, she didn't expect them to be. She walked back behind the curtain of the stage. No one was there either. "Hello?" She called out. It was too quiet. She shook off the feeling of fear. She walked down the hallway to the right. None of the lights were on in the dressing rooms.

"Is someone here?" She called into the darkness. No answer again. She shivered. Hopefully Spencer would be down soon. Her heels clicked noisily along the hard floors. The only light she saw was hers, the dressing room. The door was nearly shut and a single beam of light shone through. "H-Hello?" She called again. Nothing. Her heel hit something wet, and she yelped. Water, she thought. She turned her attention back to the dressing room. As she came closer, her feet kept hitting more water, causing it to splash up her legs, and she rubbed them together in an attempt to dry them faster. She gasped as when she saw the door. There were two long, red streaks going down it. She absent mindedly ran her fingers down through it. It was sticky and clung to her skin.

She looked down at her legs. And, gasped. She hadn't been stepping in water. She had been stepping in blood. That was _a lot _of blood she had been stepping in. She hesitated to open the door. She knew she should have called Spencer. But, he would have told her to turn back, to run. She gently shoved the door open, and stood in shock for a moment.

There wasn't a beating heart in the room.

A small girl was in the vanity chair. Her head was rolled back, and her hair was matted with blood. Her pale features looked sickly. Faith knew her. The was Faith's step-in. Blood stained her clothes and skin, from what Faith could see in the mirror. There was a long gash standing widely open on her porcelain neck. Blood was dried and caked around it, and it had begun to turn purple. There were long gashes down the girls arms and legs. Her pale, cotton dress was smeared with blood. Her legs had the same long gashes as her arms. Then, in the very middle of her chest, a large, silver knife stuck out. There was blood splattered against the wall. Whoever did this wasn't afraid to get messy. Faith felt the scream building in the back of her throat. She almost let it out, until she noticed the small, white paper that was under the knife. That was it. She let it out. A long, blood-curdling, ear-shattering, skin-crawling scream erupted from her lips. She tried to will herself to move, but, she just couldn't do it.

She heard the yells before long. She tried to listen for one in particular, but, she couldn't pick one from another. Security guards filled the room, and tried to coax her to leave. Her eyes stayed glued to the girl. Then, she heard Rossi's voice. Her head snapped up, and back towards him. She knew there was a shocked look on her face. He jogged up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"W-where's Spencer?" She asked quietly, as he directed her through halls, leading her back to the main show room.

"In here." He said, pulling back the curtain for her. Her arms were wrapped around her chest as she shivered. She didn't have to look for Spencer, because he ran up to her immediately. His hands were patting her body, checking that she was okay.

"They wouldn't let me back, I didn't have my badge on me. Rossi was the only one." He said. He declared that she was okay and pulled her into a tight hug. She stood there motionless.

"There….was…a…body.." She trailed off, pointing vaguely in the direction of the room. Spencer looked at Rossi.

"It was messy." Faith's head snapped up.

"There was a note. Go get it." She said simply. She noticed that the team was there, minus Hotch, and plus Will.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"A note. In her chest. It was on the knife. Go get it. I want to read it. Maybe it's like the other." She said. Someone handed her a blanket. She stepped out of her heels and was now three inches shorter. Rossi stared at her strangely.

"What happened?" He asked her. His FBI persona was now in place. Faith stared at him.

"I came down early for the show. I had to be ready. No one was out here, and no one was in the hall. No lights were on. When I was going down the hall, I stepped in something wet. I thought it was water. When I got further down the hall, it got soppier. I got it on my legs. When I got to the door, I saw the blood. I had- have- it on my hands. I knew I should have turned and left, but, I opened it anyways. I saw her. She was covered… in… it…." She trailed off, shivering again.

"You said something about a note?" Morgan asked from beside Rossi.

"Y-yeah. There was a knife in her chest," She indicated to the middle of her chest. "There was a little white piece of paper." She said. With that, Morgan took off, yelling for no one to touch anything at all. Faith flinched as his booming voice echoed throughout the room. She nuzzled her face into Spencer's neck. Spencer pulled her over to a nearby table and sat her down.

"I'll be right back, baby. I have to go get my badge and gun. Can you stay here for a minute?" She looked up at him and whimpered. His warm hands rubbed up and down her bare arms.

"Yeah. Hurry. Will you get my different clothes, please? Just shorts and a t-shirt." She whispered.

"Of course. I'll be five minutes." She nodded and he jogged away, towards the door. The rest of them left too, to get Hotch and their identification. Rossi stood up, staring at her motionless body. She stared at the carpet.

"You okay, kid?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Yeah. Peachy." She sighed. She heard Morgan jogging down the hallway.

"Hey, I got it. Put these on." He handed her a pair of white latex gloves. She slipped them on and held out her hand for the note. There where a few bloodstains on it, but, she ignored them. _Ketchup, _she said to herself. She unfolded it, and drew in a sharp intake of breath. It read;

"_My dear Faith, _

_It's been a while, no? I've missed you, buttercup. We'll meet again soon, though. _

_Much love, _

_Your not-so-far-away admirer." _

It all made sense to her. The chicken scratch. _Buttercup. _Buttercup. She knew that. Only one person ever called her that.

"Fuck," She breathed.

It was Steve.

_So, guys, What do you think? I Know! It's been forever sense I updated, and I apologize sincerely. I love you all so much! Hopefully I can get all this shit sorted out soon, and I'll have plenty of time to devote to writing. But, if you want spoilers, follow me on twitter? I just made one recently. _

Follow me at atzerogravity

Or, Search : Breanna Rain

_Have a wonderful day, my lovelies: ) _

_-Scene Bitch _


	7. Chapter 7: The Past is Haunting

**This is a shorter chapter, guys. Hope you enjoy. New chapter in two weeks. **

Chapter 7: The Past is Haunting.

What happened next was all a blur for Faith, but she ended up back on a plane, on her way to Vegas, where Steve had been convicted and his records were kept. She grimaced as she listened to Spencer and the team read the file aloud. She sat in the back corner of the plane, staring out the window. The spoke as quietly as they could, for Faith's sake. They'd been ushered out of the hotel and onto the jet as soon as the could have been. Stanley was sitting on the bench next to her, presumably texting Hank, or Hank's wife. Spencer had helped her change from her bloody clothes in the plane's bathroom. So, she now sat in a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a black t-shirt. She'd brushed the hairspray out of her hair as well as she could. She now chewed on her manicured nail and focused on the dark sky. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Garcia asked. Faith shrugged and played with the fringe on her shorts.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Going home for the first time in a while. Hopefully I'll get to see my grandmother before I leave again." Stanley, who now had his phone to his ear, listening to someone gabber, rested his hand on her arm, and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Spencer and Morgan can take you over there after we land, if you want. You'll have to be with agents at all times. But, I'm thinking that's not an issue, what with Spencer losing hair by the minute over this." Faith forced a small smile.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure. How long can he hide?" She said, and even _she _heard the doubt in her voice. She looked back out of the window. Garcia gave up, and gave Faith her space. She took a seat next to Morgan, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. Stanley hung up and stood.

"Rooms have been arranged for you all at the hotel in Vegas. No cost. The police station is just down the road from is, so it shouldn't be a problem, right?" They shook their heads.

"When do we land?" Spencer asked, moving over to sit next to Faith. He sat next to her folded up legs. She took his hand.

"Another few hours. We should land at around six in the morning." Spencer nodded. Garcia tossed him a blanket. He caught it clumsily, and looked at Faith. "You should sleep some before we land. It's going to be a while before I can take you to the hotel to rest." She nodded and grabbed the blanket from him. He touched her cheek for a moment, then moved back to the group, where they were talking in hushed voices.

"Want to sleep in here? Let them do their job?" She nodded and stood. She gave Spencer a look, letting him know where she was going. He nodded, and offered her a smile. Stanley pulled her into the small room separating the cock pit and the area where they were working. Faith smiled at the attempted bed of pillows that laid in the corner of the room.

"Always prepared, eh?" She forced a laugh. He smiled at her.

"Always. So. Food? I have chocolate. And, nutella. Since you're a freak and put chocolate on chocolate. And, we can talk about boys." That one almost got a real laugh out of her. She settled down on the pillows with her back against the wall. Stanley gathered the chocolate and nutella and settled next to her. She draped the blanket over both of them.

"So, any new boy toys? A future Mr. Stanley Love?" He smiled.

"Maybe. This one. His name is John. He's absolutely _gorgeous. _Man, if I had ovaries, I'd already be pregnant with his sexy little babies." Faith couldn't help it, she busted out laughing. Stanley joined her, then nudged her with his elbow.

"What about _your _catch? I mean, damn." Faith smiled, and looked at the chocolate bar in her hand.

"Yeah. I know."

"So, that's the guy you met two years ago? With that awful hair cut? He _had _to of been drunk." He smiled playfully, and Faith stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was told it looked good at the time. Shut up." She dipped her chocolate into the jar of nutella.

"He's good for you. Maybe he'll be the one to keep you grounded." She looked at him sideways.

"What do you mean?" Stanley rolled his eyes.

"Please. Faith, you're twenty-four, and you move around like a flighty bird. You need a home. You don't have one, and you've never really had one, except for your grandmothers." Faith shrugged.

"I've never really missed anything."

"No. You've never had anything to tell you what you missed. What you've missed is a home. One that isn't broken." He shot back quickly. She flinched.

"Ow." then, sighed. "But, you're right, I guess. I don't know, Stanley. What if I'm just, I don't know, another girl to him? He gets out with a happy penis, and I get out with another broken home. Metaphorically. Well, for me anyways. Not him, with the whole penis thing." Stanley rolled his eyes.

"I swear, you think the worst of every situation. He's crazy about you, and I'd say vice versa." The way he said it made Faith giggle.

"Yeah. Maybe a little."

"Enough chocolate. Go to sleep." He grabbed the sugary substances from her hands, and sat them to the side. She settled down in the pillows and quickly drifted.

She was running. Sweaty and out of breath. Her hair clung to her forehead as she ran through the dark streets. She heard the heavy footfall behind her, and pushed her legs to go faster. She ran down the ally, hoping to lose him. She let out a panicked shriek as her hands landed hard on the brick wall in front of her. Seconds later, she felt the jerk on her arm, then she was looking into his eyes.

Faith jumped awake, shivering. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair. She was alone in the room. She could hear the hushed voices still going on the other side of the wall. She stood, and checked the time on her phone. It was almost five thirty. She rubbed her eyes, not caring about her makeup. She stood up, and stretched. She stumbled over to the doorway, and saw that only Morgan and Spencer were up. Morgan stopped talking when he saw her, and motioned Spencer to look in her direction. He turned, and she grimaced. He looked tired, and worn. She looked around the room at the sleeping faces, and felt guilty. She motioned for him to follow her into the room. He stood, and said something quietly.

Once in the room, Spencer rubbed his eyes.

"Why didn't you go to sleep?" She asked, as she pulled him to the pillows.

"Couldn't. Are you okay?" She rolled her eyes as she curled around him on the heap of pillows.

"I'm not the one that hasn't slept." He shrugged.

"I'm used to not sleeping."

"You shouldn't be. Oh, by the way, when this is over, I owe you guys a major vacation. I suck." She sighed. He gave her a sideways glance.

"This isn't your fault." He said.

"The chances that you guys get stuck with me on your two week vacation? Next week is thanksgiving. You don't think it'll take that long to fix all this, do you?" Spencer shrugged, and wrapped his arm around her, winding her tighter, and kissed her forehead.

"We'll fix it. No one will hurt you, promise." He looked at her with, something she couldn't really describe. Honesty? Maybe.

"We really have to talk, Spence. I know, guys usually run from that kind of thing, but, it's important." Spencer nodded, knowing the talk was coming.

"I know. We will. As soon as we get back to D.C." She nodded.

Thirty minutes later, they landed. Faith grimaced at the rising sun. The bags were loaded up quickly, and JJ and Will took the boys to the hotel.

"We need to head over to the police department, and go through everything they have on him." Faith shivered, and Spencer handed her his sweater. She smiled to herself as she slipped it around her shoulders.

"When can we go see my grandmother?" She asked anxiously as they pulled onto the busy main road. Hotch shrugged.

"Whenever you want to, Morgan and Reid will go with you." Faith nodded, and settled back into Spencer's embrace.

"My grandma is an early riser. I think my cousin still lives there. She's only sixteen." She said to Spencer. "Can we head over there around nine-ish?" She asked. Morgan nodded in the front seat, Spencer next to her. The rest of the drive to the police station was quiet. By the time they got there, it was eight. And, then they had Faith write out a statement. And, she finished at eight thirty. Her feet pranced anxiously on the gray carpet as she waited for Spencer to come out of the conference room with the team. Finally, they broke, and Spencer walked over to her, messenger bag in place around his neck.

"Ready to go? I'll get Morgan." She nodded, and began chewing on her nails. "Hey," He whispered, and he grabbed her hand, forcing her to look at him. "It'll be okay, alright?" She hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." Spencer waved Morgan over. He came, sliding his glasses over his eyes.

"You drive. I assume you know the way." Morgan said, and tossed her the keys. She caught them without a second thought.

"Okay." They climbed in the car, and as she started it, she looked at both of them. "My grandmother is an intimidating woman, just so you know. She may look old, but don't underestimate her." Leaving it at that, she pulled away from the police station. It was a fifteen minute drive, just long enough to get to the outskirts of town, and down a few empty dirt roads.

"My family owns this land. It used to be a big farm, but, it all dried up. Now, it's just dirt, and the occasional tomato plant that grandma grows near the house. It's been around for centuries, but great-aunt April kept it, and all the money to herself, until she died. She was sitting on money, too much money. It all got split up between the lot of us. And, she gave grandma the house, too."

"How much money did she leave you?" Morgan said from the back seat.

"Enough to live extremely well for the rest of my life, with a full family in tow. And, to send five people to college for their bachelor degrees." She sighed. "It's in savings, though. I've never touched it. I think of it as an emergency fund."

"One big ass emergency. How many people know you have that kind of money?"

"Not very many. Hell, half the family doesn't know she had all the money. Nobody thought the land was worth anything anymore and they moved away. They all think they spent the last of the money trying to save the farm." Spencer saw a large, white plantation house, surrounded by a few trees and bushes. He saw the small green house off to the side, which he guessed is where her grandmother grew the tomatoes. She sighed. "My family didn't have money, not until I was fifteen. It was all with aunt April. She hadn't had any children. And, that crazy old bat lived to be nearly one hundred." Faith shrugged. "It's weird being here. I remember coming a few times to visit Aunt April when I was really young."

"It'd be smart to move them, you know. Steve knows where your grandmother lives, and he's probably on a flight now, if he hasn't already landed." Spencer said. She nodded.

"Grandma is stubborn, though." Faith warned. She pulled into the shade of a tree, and put the car into park. "Ready?" She asked Spencer. He nodded. "Isn't this exciting? Meeting the family so early on?" When he gulped, she laughed. "Oh, if you only knew.." She trailed off. Morgan's phone rang from the backseat, cutting off his laughing. He answered with an official tone. There was a muffled voice on the other end.

"All right. I'll tell them." He hung up. "That was Hotch. He said that there have been three flights from Hawaii since we left. He said they would have agents posted when each one lands." Faith nodded. They unbuckled their seat belts and got ready. Faith was anticipating her Grandmother's fury, but Spencer wasn't.

Oh.

Yay.

**Hi, guys! So, I'm sorry about the wait. And, about the crappy chapter. I was trying to type up the last of it today, and I just… couldn't. I don't know if you guys heard about the shooting in Connecticut, but I was sort of distraught by it. I don't live in the town, or even the state, but the nation is shaken. **

**I feel like I need to say something, even if no one close to the families will read this. This is the third big disaster our nation has seen in the past few months, and that's terrible. I want to say that my thoughts and prayers are with the families. And, I don't usually make my faith known, I try to keep my beliefs out of my work and out of social things, but I feel that the families need the prayers right now. I know many of them probably have different religion, and everyone is entitled to that. But, twenty beautiful little lives were taken today, along with seven brave others who tried to save them, and did save a majority of them. My heart aches as I think of what they're going through this holiday season, and I know that the loss of a child is horrible. I feel extremely lucky and blessed to be spending another Christmas with my family. Again, my thoughts, prayers and love are going out to all the families in Connecticut who are suffering tonight. **

**There's definitely something that needs to be done about the way America is. This is just… shocking and terrible. I feel like crying. I'm watching the news as I type, and this is just heartbreaking. **

**If you are somehow connected to the shooting, just know that I am thinking of you, and I'm sending you my love. **

**Anyways. A chapter will be posted in two weeks, hope you enjoyed this shorter one, even though I know it sucks. **

**My love, **

**-SceneBitch. 3 **


End file.
